In the Language of Flowers
by Hystericaled
Summary: As far as silly decisions go, this really takes the cake. But it had seemed perfectly fine when she came up with that brilliant idea. Well, until she got caught by a certain S-ranked missing-nin and his flunky sidekick. When another equally dangerous -and equally crazy, if Anko may say so- missing-nin jumps into the mix, there was only so much a girl can handle.
1. Her reason to go

Another story on Orochimaru and Anko... some ideas from other manga is going to be used as the story progresses, due to my lack of imagination...but only a few though...  
Heehee, I wonder if anyone can recognize the idea when it is used, and which manga it came from...

Note: Please read before continuing. Some flowers' name will be mentioned, and the meaning of the flowers will be relevant to the story.

Name:  
In English, _Camellia_. In Romaji, _Tsubaki_. A red Camellia signifies "in love". A yellow Camellia represents "longing", and a white Camellia means "waiting".

Name:  
In English, _Freesia_. In Romaji, _Furījia_. Freesia represents "childish/ immature".

Okay, that's the end for the note, and now...on with the story...  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters, and for this matter, some of the ideas used is adapted from the respective manga, so I do not own them too.  
****Information on the flowers mentioned above are from Wikipedia, on Hanakotoba.**

* * *

"_Ne ne Orochimaru-sensei! What is the name of this flower?" , a curious Anko asked, holding up a stalk of flower in her hands._

"_Hmm? Oh...that...its a camellia. Though the meaning it holds depend on its color...".  
__Orochimaru was lying under the shade of a large tree, and Anko was sitting beside him, looking at the flower in fascination._

"_Well, I think it looks a little red!", she announced, after scrutinizing the flowers for the while.  
Orochimaru sat up, and leaned forward for a closer look._

"_Really? I think it looks a little yellow though...", Orochimaru said offhandedly.  
__Anko lifted it in the sunlight, to see if her sensei was right, if she have in fact seen wrongly.  
__But actually, both of them were right. At first glance, one would think that its a white camellia. But actually, its petals bear a hint of both red and yellow._

"_Heehee, this is a strange camellia! Three colors at the same time!" Anko laughed. "I wonder what does this flower mean..."._

"_As a matter of fact, camellia comes in three colors, all of which can be found on this one flower. A red camellia signifies 'in love', a yellow one means 'longing', and a white one 'wanting'...", Orochimaru replied._

"_Wow...Orochimaru-sensei, you sure know a lot about flowers...I wonder if my name represents any flower...", Anko thought aloud._

"_Well, no, there isn't. But if I were to name a flower that describes you it would be...Freesia."._

"_What does that mean?". Orochimaru did not answer her, but simply chuckled.  
__Anko knew from past experience, that it would be impossible to get the answer out of him, so she let it go, making a mental note to look it up.  
__They sat in comfortable silence, before it was broken by Anko, who appeared to have been doing some thinking._

" _I have decided, I want to keep this flower with me forever!" Anko said jubilantly. At that time, she some how felt that the colors that they had seen on the flower somehow represents the relationship between Orochimaru and herself._

"_Well, but you do know that it is going to wither and you will have to throw it away soon right?", Orochimaru asked, watching as her expression fell._

"_Oh yeah...then I am going to keep this as long as I can then...", Anko said, as she looked at the flower in her hand. She should not have plucked it.  
__Her change in attitude did not go unnoticed by Orochimaru._

"_Anyway, its getting late. You should go back now. We will meet again here tomorrow.". He did not ask her to go back 'home' , as an orphanage is hardly what you would call 'home'._

"_Tomorrow? But I thought there is no training tomorrow?"_

"_Its your birthday, remember?", Orochimaru said, as he ruffled her hair. Anko's eyes widened in surprise. He remembered! Anko said a very happy 'Okay!!!' , as she hugged Orochimaru round the waist, before running back, to the orphanage.__  
_

* * *

_It was the next day, and Anko arrived to see Orochimaru lying under the tree again. Upon seeing her, Orochimaru motioned for her to come closer, before he produced a bottle of liquid. "Did you bring the flower?"._

_Anko nodded. After all, she did say that she wanted to keep it with her always. He took the flower from her hands, and dipped it into the liquid.  
_"_What are you doing?", Anko asked curiously. Orochimaru simply smiled._

"_With this liquid, the flower will not wither, this way, you can really keep it forever.". Then, instead of returning it to her like she expected him to, he produced a locket from his pouch, open it and placed the flower in it. Then, he stood up, stepped behind her, and clasped the locket around her neck. _

"_Happy birthday, Anko."_

_Mere words could not express how she felt, the word 'overjoyed' not even coming close. Yes, this will remain as Orochimaru's and her secret, just between the both of them. She stood on tip-toes, unexpectedly kissing Orochimaru on the cheek, expressing her thanks in a way no words could._

_Orochimaru looked positively stunned. " Anko..."  
_

"...Anko...hey, Anko...".

Anko tried to go back to the deep sleep she was in just now, but the irritating voice was just as, if not more persistent. She woke up to Ibiki nudging her subtly in the side, trying to wake her up.  
She was about to show him how pissed of she was, until she remembered. Before she fell asleep, she had been in the middle of a meeting. A single thought crossed her mind. Ibiki waking her up must mean that the meeting have ended, right? Instinctively, following that train of thought, she stood up applauding.

"That was a very nice proposal! I give it my-" Anko stopped, when she noticed that everyone was staring at her. Crap...

The Jounins at the meeting all laughed, knowing that she had fell asleep and woke up thinking that the meeting was going to end. Only, Tsunade and Ibiki was sighing and shaking their head in exasperation. Anko sat back down on her chair, wishing that she could disappear right there. How embarrassing...

After the meeting, just as she was about to leave, Tsunade asked her to meet her at the Hokage's office. Now it was Anko's turn to sigh, knowing that she is going to be in trouble.

"Anko..." Tsunade started. But before she can continue, Anko interrupted her.

"I know, I know...next time I promise not to sleep during meetings, and pay more attention."

"Actually... I was going to give you some time off...but if you are so eager to work..."

"What?! Wait, who said I didn't want some leave!? ...but why?" Anko was rather taken aback.  
Sure, Tsunade was her friend, but it was just not like her to dish out time offs like that.

"Well you seem rather tired, I thought that you could use some time...you know, go on a vacation for a little while or some thing...".

"Oh...er mm, well thanks. Then... I think I will go back now?"

Tsunade nodded her approval for Anko to be dismissed, watching her as she went off. God knew that the girl needed a vacation, she never excused herself from work, unless she was sick!

------------------------

On her way back, Anko thought back on the dream that she had. It was not the first time, as it had came to her almost every night, after He left. Still, she never took off the locket, and it was hidden under her shirt, so no one noticed and asked about it. She just didn't feel like taking it off. And come to think about it, she always buried herself in work, because of Him. If she was dead tired and fell asleep, she would seldom dream of anything...

When she reached home, she went to shower first, before letting herself fall onto her bed. What should she do, now that she have time on her hands. Her thoughts strayed to the meeting, that was conveniently about Him. It seems that there was some sound ninja activities spotted, but they weren't too sure.

Maybe she could go on a personal mission? Like, infiltrate His base and then return with information. After all, the chances that He would be with his subordinates is very low, as information from Jiraiya is that he resides in a different base from his army. And mere sound ninjas would be nothing to her.

Making her decision, she went to her desk and drafted out her plans. Another thing she learned from Him, that became a habit.

It does not seem much of a mission, but for now since she was without backup, infiltration would be the best idea.  
Yes, she would bring down Orochimaru, even if its the last thing she do, but to her, its just a matter of time...or so she thought.

* * *

Okay, so how was that for the first chapter?? Oh, and I would like to know your views on how the camellia relates to Orochimaru and Anko's relationship. There is no real answer, as it really depends on what you think.

So, last but definitely not least, please **Review**!!!


	2. First step

Omg!!! I am sooo sorry!!! there was the exams and then school just had to give homework...  
Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters, and for this matter, some of the ideas used is adapted from their respective manga, so I do not own them too.**

* * *

"Ngh...its morning already?....". Anko sat up in bed, yawning. She had traveled to the outskirts of the Fire Country, where the sound ninjas activities were spotted. Currently, she was booked into a room of an inn. She went to the bathroom to do her morning routine, like brushing teeth and combing hair, before slipping on her tench coat and heading downstairs, to get some breakfast, after ensuring that she was not wearing her Konoha headband.

"Three servings of dango and one cup of tea please." Anko sighed. Now that she have reached here, she did not know what to do. She could source around for information, but there is the possibility that she will ask the wrong person, and be treated as a threat...

"Hey, did you hear? Orochimaru-sama seems to be recruiting soldiers. I hear that the pay is quite high."

Anko's ears perk up. This could be interesting.  
She shut out the unnecessary noises around her, trying to concentrate on the voices of the two men at another table.

"Yeah, I hear that we have to wait at the village square at different timing, according to our group. Mine's Group 5, whats yours?"

"Well, I heard that there is going to be a total 5 groups. I am in Group 1. You know, I think that I will be able to be one of Orochimaru-sama's elite guards, I have 4 years of experience as a missing-nin and......"

Anko smirked. Lady luck must be on her side today. As she ate her breakfast, she continued to keep check on the two guys. However, before Anko could finish her last stick of dango, the guys stood up, preparing to leave. She hurriedly gobbled up the remaining dangos, and washed them down with what was left of the tea, before following the two guys. Outside the shop, they said their goodbyes, and parted ways.

Crap! Anko stood there for a while, thinking furiously, before deciding to follow the weaker looking guy. She shadowed her target, cursing the fact the there was so many people around, preventing her from striking. Suddenly, he turned around a corner, into a small lane.

"Who's there?!" he spun around, scanning his shadowy surroundings. A hand shot out from nowhere, and grabbed his throat. "Argh...wh..who are you?"

"It matters not who I am, but based on your answer, you may get to leave here alive. Now tell me all that you know of the meeting for being Orochimaru's elite guards, and I do mean all!" Anko added more pressure on his windpipe, to bring across her point.

"Ple..please don't kill me!! I will tell you everything that I know!! It is taking place this evening at the village square! Just now that guy I was talking to was headed there! He was in the first group and I am in the last group!!! There will be someone to bring each group to the test venue at the appointed time. Other than that, I do not know anything else!! please let me go!"

Heh, his face is turning blue...Anko released him, letting him fall into an unceremonious heap on the dirty ground.

"Thank you for sparing me! Thank you...You wish, you stupid bitch!! Time for you to die-"  
Anko dodged the blow aimed for her head, and aimed a chop at his neck. It connected, and he fell down into a crumpled heaped.

Huh, trying to beat her with such half-assed skills? He would still lose even if he trained for another million years! She dusted her hands, before walking out to the streets. As she continued to walk aimlessly through the crowd, a plan slowly formulated in her mind.

Yes...it might work. She could just smuggle herself in. All she needs to do is just let her hair down, wear a different set of clothes, and maybe even put on makeup, basically just change the way she look, and no one would recognize her. Convinently, the guy that she attacked would probably be out cold until the next day, meaning that if there is a number count, she would be able to take over his place, and not make it suspicious by being an extra person. Anko smiled, as she made her way to a clothes shop.

Yes, this would be her first step towards Him.  
Orochimaru, her sensei, or should she say, her ex-sensei...

* * *

Sorry for the very late and short update, but I am only allowed to use the computer once a week T.T …  
I know that it is a bit much for such a short and late chapter, but please **Review** ^^.


	3. Found out

I am sooo sorry for the very late update!!! ...there was school and other stuff...

Anyway, on with the story!

Thanks to those who reviewed!!!  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters, and for this matter, some of the ideas used is adapted from their respective manga, so I do not own them too.**

* * *

Among the midst of the group of hopefuls who wants to be Orochimaru's elite guards, someone stood out.  
Maybe it was because she was the only girl there, or because she did not seem to belong in black yukata she was wearing, which had a long silt at the side and revealed a little too much cleavage..

Anko crossed her arms in front of herself, trying to coverup her chest a little. Sure, while this is all done in the name of disguise, it does not mean that she had to be comfortable with it. She had choose a yukata with a large cleavage and a long silt the exposed too much skin, as far as she was concerned, and even let down her hair. All this was done as a precaution, in case some people may recognize her, specifically, Orochimaru. While the long silt provides better maneuverability, too much action will reveal her undergarments, something which she obviously want to avoid. Anko scowled, her hands itching to tie her hair that clung on to her already sweaty neck. Due to the enclosed area of the training ground, it was unbearably hot.

It seems things was not going too well for Anko.

"Whoa! I didn't know that there was a girl here!" Anko snap out of her thoughts, as the person was obviously referring to her. Not wanting to be disturbed, she glared at the guy who said it, obviously warning him to back off.

"Aww...look what you have done! You have angered her.. Hey Pretty, why don't you entertain us a little?", someone from the group leered.

_Alright, I have to keep my cool, be calm and draw as little attention as possible..._

"Hey little girl, did you get lost? Want me to bring you back home to momma?"  
The group of men erupted into loud guffaws.

_Keep my cool, be calm..._

"Are you too shy to respond? Well, that's good, cause I like the shy type!" More laughter.

_Be cool...and what was that again..._

"Well, since its so hot in here don't you think you should undress a little?" Even more laughter.

Anko snapped. To hell with keeping a low profile!

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"

* * *

Meanwhile......

Kabuto stood at the balcony over-looking the training grounds, waiting for his lord's arrival. He didn't have to wait long.  
Soft approaching footsteps signaled that his lord had just arrived. Kabuto bowed respectfully.  
"Orochimaru-sama, this is the last group for the recruitment of your elite guards. However... there is one problem. It seems that Anko Mitarashi is also in the group."

Orochimaru's eyes widened a fraction, Anko? It has been a while since he had last heard of her name, much less seen her... But before he could think some more, his thoughts were interrupted.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"

Both heads swerved in the direction of the training ground, just in time to see Anko's fist connect with some random guy.  
Soon, chaos erupted before their eyes, the fight becoming messy, with each person to him or herself, attacking everyone within range.

"That idiot girl! The fight is not even supposed to start yet!" Kabuto made to go down and stop them, but he was halted by Orochimaru.

"No...it is alright. Let them continue." Orochimaru watched on with mild interest, his eyes following the movement of only one girl, Anko. Did she think that a little change in appearance would be able to fool him? How naive. However, she must have a reason to be here...he should not let his guard down. The possible reasons could range from assassination to information gathering, seeing that she came alone.

A dark chuckle escaped his lips. He had just thought of the perfect plan for the unsuspecting Anko...  
Heh, it seems that things is going to get interesting from here on.

* * *

This chapter is the shortest of this series yet, and yes, I have noticed that it keeps getting shorter.  
So I have to know, if you readers prefer me updating on a weekly basis, with short chapters like chapter 2 or 3, or longer chapters for prolonged periods, like chapter 1?

And last but not least, please **review**, although that maybe asking for too much seeing that this chapter is not really up to standard in terms of length... (-.-)


	4. It starts

Ohmygosh! Very sorry for going missing in action for so long, and leaving you guys hanging!I hope that you guys can bear with me.  
I am actually going to take my O-levels to get into junior college this year, and the teachers are not easing up on the tests and homework.

"In the language of flowers" will be updated, slowly but surely. It will be very irregular, but I will definitely complete it!

Thanks again to those who reviewed. Special thanks to those who have been continuing reviewing for every chapter! And, extra special thanks to Trissacar, for reviewing every chapter in every story that I wrote! Love you lots!  
(It's pretty obvious isn't it...that's right, every single reviews really makes my day...)

Okay, enough of my ramblings I guess, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters, and for this matter, some of the ideas used is adapted from their respective manga, so I do not own them too.**

* * *

Anko panted and sweat trickled down her neck, as she viewed the fallen ninjas around her. How pathetic, to think that they even thought that they could take her on.  
But still, weak as they are, if they kept coming relentlessly, even someone of her caliber will surely get tired.

But, she was tired and satisfied. One of the guys had ask if she had gone to the wrong venue, that she was supposed to go and become one of Orochimaru's, for the lack of a better word, toy. She had made it her personal responsibility to see that the very guy will never breath the same air as her again.

Suddenly, Anko heard someone clapping behind her. She thrust her leg backwards, aiming at where the person's head will be.  
A hand shot out, and effortlessly blocked the possibly lethal blow. Anko felt positively shocked. She was sure that she had taken down all the fighters, so where did this person suddenly come from?

As Anko's eyes traveled up the pale hand that still held her leg, to that mysterious person's face, she found her voice stuck in her throat. The thudding of her heart seemed to have become so deafening that it was a wonder why that person did not sense it at all. She had finally came face to face with her ex-Sensei, Orochimaru.

Orochimaru smirked, as he saw her eyes widen in shock. She had obviously not seen this coming.  
" Miss, it would be much appreciated if you refrain from striking at anything that comes near you without first identifying them. May I ask of your name? ...oh, and your leg, if you wouldn't mind..."

Anko blinked at him stupidly for a few times. Her leg? Then she looked at her leg, that was still positioned right above Orochimaru's shoulder, beside his head.  
" Oh...oh! Err...yeah, my leg."

She lowered her leg. All of a sudden, the silence seemed very deafening.  
She did not know what to say at all. She sneaked a peek at the man standing before her.

She have not seen him for a long time, and time had not been cruel to him. His skin, if possible, just seemed all the more paler.  
Despite his age, there was no wrinkles or the likes, that usually comes together with aging. He truly still looked like the sensei that she had always admired from young, only that he seemed more mature than before.

"You can answer the question you know..."

Anko snapped out of her thoughts. "Eh? ...oh yeah! Umm...my name is..."  
Shit! Why didn't I think of a name! She panicked, as Orochimaru looked at her expectantly.

"...Freesia. My name is Freesia."

Orochimaru looked at her, with indifference. But inside, he felt amused. Was it her mission to let herself get caught? Why did she even used that name? Nonetheless, he must admit that she still never fail to surprise him...

"Freesia...i have seen you in action, and I am please to say you meet every requirements needed to qualify as one of my elite guards. Kabuto will lead you to your room. There is still somethings that still needs to be settled. I hope you can get some rest, and be at your best condition tomorrow."

Anko stared at him, before following Kabuto. That wasn't too difficult... Actually, she was quite lucky that Orochimaru did not make any connection with the name to the real 'Anko'...  
Or maybe, she thought, he knows about it but wants to keep quiet about it? ...nah, that can't be.  
I think old age must be catching up to him! Thinking thus, Anko could not resist a giggle. Kabuto turned back, giving her a puzzled look.

Orochimaru watched Anko's retreating back. He had not failed to notice that she had grown during the time that he did not see her. Still, there was a little childishness that seemed to accompany her despite her age. He smirked. That's right Anko, rest well, for this is only the beginning.

* * *

Despite this very,very very late and short chapter, I still hope for reviews. Hope that it will not be too much to indulge me in my selfishness ^^


	5. New room

Woohoo! Another update! Nothing much to say, so lets skip the crap and get on with the story!

Thanks to those who reviewed!  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters, and for this matter, some of the ideas used is adapted from their respective manga, so I do not own them too.**

* * *

Anko followed Kabuto through the passageways of the underground base, making futile efforts of trying to remember how to get back to the training grounds. It was simply just too confusing. Finally, Kabuto stopped in front of a door that seemed identical to the many that they have passed, except for the color. While the others they had passed were all of the muddy color of brown, making them seem like part of the wall, this door was black.

"Well, Freesia-san, this will be your room from now on. As you are not so familiar with Sound's base yet, I would advice you not to wander around tonight." Kabuto said, before turning away. Looking over his shoulder, he added. "Oh, and tomorrow will be the official date of Orochimaru-sama's Elite guards joining Sound. So there will be a lot of administrative things to do. You will be required to go for a check up tomorrow morning. Orochimaru-sama wants you in the training grounds at 5am tomorrow morning. Further instructions will be given there."

Anko stared at Kabuto's retreating back as he walked away, unable to see the smirk etched on Kabuto's face. 'What? Why would Orochimaru want her to be up so early?'  
Anko ran her hand through her hair, sighing. Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all...

She entered her room, flipping on the light switch. How they even managed to get electricity here, she will never know. She looked around the room, satisfied with what she is seeing.

The room was quite simple. There was a single bed on the right, with a modest dresser placed right beside it. A closet with a full-length mirror was placed on the left, as was a study table and a chair. Lining the wall at the back was a bookshelf lined with numerous books, ranging from encyclopedias to Books on basic ninja techniques. A door within the room led to a bathroom.  
While there wasn't any fancy bed or bathtub, Anko was not going to complain. It had all things necessary, and that is all that matters.

Shutting the door, she threw her bag on to the bed, undressing as she headed for the bathroom. Carelessly fling her black-and-exposes-too-much-skin yukata aside, together with clothes that needs washing, Anko stepped into the shower and turned on the faucet. As water cascaded down her back, she allowed herself to relax, as she thought about her next move.

She had just completed the first phrase of her plan, successfully entering Orochimaru's ranks as one of his Elite guards. Next, she would have go along with Orochimaru's instructions. Once she had obtained enough information on his major plans for the near future, she would just have to head back to Konoha, and inform Tsunade. While it may not be easy to escape, she could just stage her death on a mission. An unfeeling and heartless man like Orochimaru would not care for one insignificant ninja. After all, he could always replace her with another ninja. As he had told her before, "Subordinates are expandable."

Anko quickly finish her shower and dried herself, dressing in her black tank top and shorts. Entering her room, she headed straight for the bed. After setting an alarm, she placed her bag on the floor after withdrawing a necklace with a locket on it from a pocket on the bag.

It was the same necklace from her dream. Actually, she had been wearing it all the time, never taking it off before. Since it was hidden under her clothes, no one in Konoha knew of it, so no questions was asked. But because of the yukata, she was forced to take it off the very first time ever since Orochimaru put it on for her. Pushing the memories that threatened to resurface to the back of her mind, Anko put on the necklace and tucked the locket under her shirt. Looking up to the clock on the wall, she saw that it was already 1am in the morning.

Sighing, Anko thought, 'It's going to be a long day tomorrow...' Soon, she drifted off to a deep sleep, as fatigue made sleep claim her in almost an instant.

XXXXXXXXXX

A knock on the door caused Orochimaru to look up from his brooding. "Come in."

Kabuto entered, bowing respectfully before saying, " Orochimaru-sama, I have sent Anko to her room, and informed her of the time she have to report at tomorrow."

Orochimaru did not miss the way Kabuto's eyes refuse to look at him.  
" Is something the matter Kabuto?"

"I don't understand why you want to meet her so early in the morning. There isn't much to do actually..."

Orochimaru smirked. "Well, lets just say that Anko is receiving a...special, or should I say, more different treatment than the other selected guards."

"But Orochimaru-sama, the other guards have already finished their necessary checkups. It is not a good idea for you to be alone with her! What if she is really sent here on an assassination mission to-"  
Kabuto did not manage to finish his sentence, before Orochimaru interrupted him.

"Kabuto, might you be suggesting that I am not capable of defending my self from a known threat? Lets not forget that I am the one who taught her what she knows, shall we? As touched as I am by your concern, it is uncalled for. Now if you wouldn't mind, I would like to retire for the night."

Orochimaru's tone gave Kabuto no rooms for argument, and Kabuto bid his lord goodnight, before leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh...five more minutes..." Anko mumbled, as she cracked one sleepy eyelid open. The clock told her that it was 5am. CRAP! SHE IS LATE!

Quickly brushing her teeth, washing her face, combing her hair and changing into the Sound ninja attire provided in a record timing of 2 minutes.

She rushed out, unaware of where she was heading, just intent on getting to the training grounds in time, before Orochimaru does. Suddenly, when she rounded a turn, she bumped into someone, and landed on her rear. Grimacing at the pain, she looked up, only to come face to face with Orochimaru!

* * *

Okay people, this is quite a long chapter, yes? Well, I just thought that I shouldn't keep taking to long to update. So, anyway, **Reviews** please! ^^


	6. Dangerous plot

Why...why aren't there more reviews? *sniff sniff * (T^T)

Thanks to those who reviewed!**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters.**

* * *

Orochimaru looked down at her, as a light smirk played on his lips. "Why are you in such a hurry, Freesia?"

Using to wall as a support, Anko stood up unsteadily. It was then she noticed how uncomfortably close they were. But she steeled herself, and answered Orochimaru. "I thought I was late, so I was rushing to the training grounds. Sorry, for bumping into you."

Orochimaru expression changed, and seemed to regard her coldly, stepping closer to her as she backed away hesitantly. What did he want? Was he upset that she had been late? Anko panicked a little, but decide to stand her ground. As he silently drew nearer, Anko shut her eyes tightly, leaning back into the wall as much as she could, her breathing speeding up a little. As Orochimaru's hand reached up, past her face, to caress her hair, Anko's eyes snapped open. Her hazel brown eyes, so full of confusion, found his golden yellow ones. Then she noticed something.

His eyes...they lack something. She would have thought that he would be looking at her with cold, indifferent, unfeeling or at the very least, arrogant eyes. But seeing him now, his golden orbs lacked those 'qualities' that she always associate with him now. Instead, there was something unreadable...something that she can't quite put her finger to...

Anko felt Orochimaru lean in closer, as his face drew nearer to hers. When he whispered into her ear, her breath hitched.

"...there was a bug." He whispered, as stepped back, his hand dropping back to his side. Anko released a breath she didn't know that she was holding. She thought she saw a flash of a smirk on his face. But it was gone as fast as she thought she saw it. Was her mind playing tricks on her?

Orochimaru allowed her some time to compose herself, before nodding at her and walking away, towards a passageway. Anko, guessing what he wanted her to do, followed him. As they walked through the seemingly endless labyrinth that was Sound, she constantly looked up from the floor, to the back of the unreadable man she was following, as if trying to figure him out. Since young, she had never been able to tell what he was thinking. Till now, it was still the same.

He stopped, when he reached a sliding door. "This is the kitchen, the place where you will have all your meals. I want you to have your breakfast first, before coming to the training grounds, where we will have a little spar. Follow this passage to reach the training grounds. After which, you are to proceed to the lab for your check up. Also, your first assignment will be in the next two days. You will be coming with me with my other guards. See that you prepare well for it."

With that, he left her standing there, staring at his retreating back. Anko sigh, as she opened the door.

So much to do, so much to do.

She was greeted by the scene of four people huddled together around a table. They looked up and noticed that it was just her, before ignoring her and continuing with their discussions in low whispers. Anko ignored them, and noticed that the kitchen was rather well furnished. It had a pantry, refrigerator, sink, stove and a few tables. She made quick work of her breakfast (just toast and tea), before gathering her plate and cup to be put into the sink.

When she walked past the group of ninjas, she unintentionally caught parts of their conversation.

"...our mission is in two days time..."

"...best time to strike..."

"...Orochimaru is too foolish...this is too easy..."

"...finally... ...revenge..."

Anko's back stiffened, as she felt a sinking feeling in her gut. But as the trained ninja that she is, she made her way to the sink, deposited her utensils to the sink, before heading out of the kitchen.

"Hey, you..."

Shit! Did they know that she had over heard? Slowly, Anko turned around, readying herself to take on the four of them.

The one with silver hair till shoulder length smiled at her, though his bluish-green eyes seemed akin to the frigid winter. "You have to wash your own stuff around here you know..."

"Oh." Anko muttered a thank you, quickly washed her plate and cup, before rushing out. As she headed for training grounds, her mind was in a whirl. It did not take a genius to guess that they were going to attempt an assassination on Orochimaru. Oh god, what is she supposed to do now?

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru splashed a handful of cold water on his face, as he looked at his own reflections in his toilet's mirror. What was he doing just now. He had been unaware of his actions, until he found himself staring into Anko's chocolate brown eyes. Since when did he act like that? Shaking his head, he tried to clear his mind of all unwanted thoughts. That's right, it must be due to the lack of sleep. But nevertheless, he still have a plan to carry out. Drying his face off on a towel, he then headed for the training grounds to meet with Anko.

* * *

So what do you think? Anything you hate or like? Places you feel needs improvement?  
Anyway, just please review! ^^


	7. Conspiratorial Shadows

The thing I don't understand, is that though there is hits, it don't seem to be reflected in the reviews...

Anyway, enough of my grouchiness. It seems that, due to some sudden ideas, my story will take an unexpected turn from what I had planned. It will start to get more interesting, hopefully. ^_^

**To Gerkyhen:** Heehee, well, I guess my expectations are really high! Though I guess this fic is not that up to standard to meet my expectations for the review...hais...(-_-) I mean, look at one of the dumb mistake I made...'panty' instead of 'pantry'...but I correct that already.  
Anyway, thanks for constantly reviewing!

**To Ryunn Kazan: **Yes... I agree, it is very short...that is one of that things I am very sorry for...I will continue to try my best though! Haha, why...if Anko told Orochimaru, that would give the game away, and we wouldn't want that would we, hmm? Thanks for reviewing! ^^  
**  
To Aoki Rachel: **Hmm...update faster huh? Well, other then my restrictions on the computer, we must not forget that I am a _hardworking_ and _good_ student that does whatever my teachers say, but still score crappy marks in school! (^.~) Well, I guess you didn't know that, but now you do, right? *smirk*  
As for Orochimaru, yes, i TOTALLY agree that he does have feelings...but he is definitely not creepy!

Thanks to those who reviewed!**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

_Her judgment, clouded by the past,_  
_wavers little._  
_But will it still hold, with what is to come?_  
_For the fates are cruel, and gives mercy to none._

_Ambition, is the path that He walks._  
_Each step he takes,_  
_Destruction follows in his wake._  
_But is he prepared for what the future holds,_  
_Is he prepared for what he is to lose,_

_Between heart and power, which will he chose?_

_

* * *

_Anko could not concentrate on her spar with Orochimaru. Her mind kept drifting back to that silver-haired guy. His wintry eyes had sent cold shivers down her spine, and did not seem like someone she should mess around with. Anko could not help, but question herself time and again, on whether she should tell Orochimaru of what she had heard. Logic always won. If they really managed to kill him -miraculously- then she is free to go. But if they don't, they will be the ones killed, and she can still remain as a spy. However, even after such rational thinking, she would still feel disturbed.

It is the right thing to do, the best thing to do, as a Konoha ninja. But then, why does she feel so uncomfortable?

Orochimaru frowned, as he easily dodged Anko's kicks and punches. She was distracted, that was for sure. Her attacks are decreasing in both strength and accuracy. He was positive that if he were to disappear now, she would not even notice it. Orochimaru's features hardened, his lip forming a thin and disapproving line. If she thinks that she can take it easy because she trained under him before, she have another thing coming.

Anko gasps, as she felt Orochimaru punch at her stomach. The pain was instantaneous. The breakfast that she had threatened to resurface, as she doubled back in pain. She had been too lost in her thoughts, to realize that she had left herself wide open for some time already. Stumbling to her feet, she barely managed to avoid a pale fist that swung past her face, but was not lucky enough to dodge the elbow that followed after.

She reached up to her face, wincing in pain as she felt blood trickle down her nose. Damn, the bruise had better not be showing on her face for too long! Cursing under her breath, she reached for her kunais in her holster. However, she was intercepted by Orochimaru who, using his own kunai, cut the holster away from her thigh.

"Shit!"

Before Anko could reach down and retrieve her possession, he rushed forward, closing the distance between them. Panting a little, Anko hastily retreated, swearing a little when her back hit the wall. He had got her cornered.

Orochimaru approached her, in a predatory manner, his golden eyes concentrating on Anko, the helpless prey. A dark smirk flashed across Orochimaru's lips, flinging a barrage of kunai at her, as he stood there in a casual, mocking stance.

"Freesia, surely you can do better than that..." His tone goading, mocking her.

The kunais whistled in the wind, as they moved at breakneck speed. Anko gave a growl of annoyance, as she quickly rolled aside. But she was not fast enough, and a kunai embed itself in her thigh. Sensing Orochimaru's movement, Anko wrenched the bloody kunai out, and slashed at her opponent.

Orochimaru, who predicted her actions, grinned as he caught her hand, and twisted it, forcing her to release the weapon. He threw her hard against the wall. Anko forced her tired legs to support her, as she looked up in time to see Orochimaru's leg preparing to slam down on her. She raised her hands above her head, and met the blow, but was unable to withstand it,

She collapsed on the ground, as she faintly registered that her whole body was drenched in sweat.

Orochimaru reached down, and pulled her up by her collar. Slamming her against the wall again, his eyes narrowed at her as he eyed her coldly. Lifting her off her feet with his hand, he crushed her neck. Anko tried to resist, her hands clawing at Orochimaru's pale ones, but does not have any energy left.

"Freesia...I must say that I am truly disappointed with your performance today. You don't seem to be concentrating, something which I am little more than annoyed about..." His voice was cold and detached, as his fingers tightened around her throat.

"See that you improve on those points, hmm?"

Anko gasped, as she started to feel dizzy from the lack of air. "C..Can't br..breath..."

Orochimaru released her, before walking away, his footsteps echoing in the training grounds.

"I expect better performance during the mission."

Anko panted heavily, as eye look daggers at Orochimaru's back. He is such a jerk! Fine! If that is how he want to be, he can get assassinated for all she care!  
Standing up, she limped towards the medical ward, thanking the gods that at least she gets to be healed right away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a cave not far from Sound, darkness surrounded a group of people, as they waited, for something to happen. Then they felt a presence.

The four ninjas went on one knee, a sign of respect, as they felt their superiors appeared in the cave. Two figures stood in the shadows, their faces hidden from view.

"It seems that you have successful entered Sound. Complete you mission and bring back Orochimaru's head, then you can become part of us."

Kadaj, Hei, Winter and Kyo replied in unision, "Yes. We understand."

Then Kadaj spoke up. "But there is one other guard who is assigned to him."

A cold voice murmured, though they heard his words clearly. "There is no need for any witnesses."

Kadaj smirked understanding what is to be done. That's right, after all, the dead don't talk.

* * *

hort, yes, but please review and tell me what you think! ^^


	8. Slip of the tongue

Lol, another update! ^^  
My deepest apologies to all you readers, that this chapter had been delayed for one week. I did not want it to be too sloppy and rushed so that means that I have to spend more time on it. T.T

**To Gerkyhen:** Ah...well, I think that I just proved that writing fan-fiction at an ungodly hour like 1am is a recipe for disaster. ^^

**To Trissacar:** Ohmygod! You are back! ...nah, it's alright. After all, who doesn't have personal issues? Glad to have you back! .

**To cs:** It's alright, after all, now you did review! :P

**To Ryunn Kazan**: That is a poem thing I guess. I have tried my best and i hope they reflect what is in the respective chapters. Glad that you liked it. ^^

**To NinjaSheik:** Ah...patience please...but then again, I think your question will be answered at the next chapter. But he won't be 'telling' her...there would be no fun in that, wouldn't you agree? ^^

Thanks to those who reviewed!**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters. But I do own the poem! ^_^ **

**X X X X X X X X X X X**

_Ahh...sudden revelations,  
A nasty shock.  
Now she knows her efforts,  
Were all for naught.  
He had known right from the start,  
And had been silently playing his part.  
But why didn't he kill her,  
Why did he allow  
Someone he abandoned,  
To come back to him now?_

_A slip of the tongue,  
How out of character.  
Why it happened,  
He wasn't sure.  
But it will never happen again,  
He will make sure of it.  
Such qualities is unfitting of him.  
Afterall, he aims to be the Ultimate Being. _

_The Fates looked on at the humans' sport,  
Such complications right from the start.  
When the Fates deals them their cards,  
Will they manage to last, or,  
Will death do them part?_

X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Orochimaru sama, about that...is it really safe?"

Orochimaru smirked at his medic's unneeded concern. "I believe so, Kabuto. While the last 50 test subjects gave me a failure, the latest 10 showed favorable conditions. And even if something were to really go wrong, I don't think it will be anything I can't handle."

"But the effect will be for quite a long time, and the cure will only work after an hour...what if..." Kabuto was still unsure of his Lord's plan. It seemed mighty risky to him.

"If it were to come to that Kabuto, then allow me to say that I have full confidence in your capabilities. The mission is the next day, I hope that you have prepared what is necessary..."

Kabuto felt a little proud. Orochimaru is not one who dish out praises afterall. "Yes I understand, my Lord."

X X X X X X X X X X X X

This mission is mostly for the guards to familiarize themselves with each other, Orochimaru had said. That was the only reason why all five guards, Kabuto and even the Sannin himself is going on this mission, which was just to retrieve a container from one of his other bases.

She had found out more about the other guards, if knowing their names is considered something more. The silver-haired guy that left a lasting impression on her the last time they met, went by the name of Kadaj. The one with short and unruly black hair and piercing red eyes, was another boy called Kyo. And then there is the other girl, Winter, with long brown hair drawn back into a ponytail, and ocean blue eyes. Finally, there is Hei, who wears a green bandana, covering the front of his black hair.

All of them, when told to introduce themselves, had acted as if they did not know each other. Anko, taking the hint, mentioned nothing of what she saw and heard in the kitchen. She was still sore with Orochimaru at how he treated her, a couple of throbbing bruises on her arms acting as a constant reminder.

Still, Anko had been on high alert ever since the start of the journey, expecting anything to happen at any moment. But the mission had already gone on for two days, and yet nothing happened. She had even stayed awake when it was not her turn to keep a lookout at night when the others were asleep. Afterall, if they wanted an opportunity, the four of them could easily strike at Orochimaru when he was asleep and then escape into the cover of the night. This was the third day, in the evening, and they had already retrieved the rather large container, which the four guards have been carrying in turns.  
**(A/N: think of the container Sasuke was in while he was on his way to Sound)**

Anko shifted the bulky thing in front of her, cursing the fact that it was her turn now. They were running through the forest, with Orochimaru in the lead.

Suddenly, Orochimaru came to an instantaneous stop, doubling back and coughing. One of his pale hand supported himself against a tree, while the other covered his mouth, as he attempted to regain his composure.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto exclaimed in shock, as he rushed over. The rest of the guards followed suit, all of them rushing to Orochimaru's side immediately. Anko was not even aware that she had dropped the container and rushed to help support Orochimaru, everything seemingly done instinctively, naturally.

"I am alright..." Orochimaru managed to whisper through his eccentric breathing. Kabuto reached for Orochimaru's hand, but Anko beat him to it. Anko pried, his hand away from his mouth, and even though she had been expecting it, she was still taken back by the large amount of blood he had coughed up. His hands were cold, colder than usual. His forehead even showed signs of sweating, something Anko was not accustomed to, when it was Orochimaru.

Something stirred within her. Anger. Does immortality really mean so much to him? Is he really willing to go to any extent to achieve his goals, even if it means that he must degrade his body until such condition? Why can't he take better care of himself?

And then there was also pain. But Anko did not understand. Why would there be pain? Why would she feel hurt when he is injured? Why should she even get upset over this?

A flashback, a trip back to the past...She closed her eyes. Yes, she remembered that time...

_"Anko, you are exhausted...I think you should stop your training." Orochimaru said as he watched his student train. Anko ignored her teacher and continued to form the seals required for the next jutsu. Snake, Ox, Monkey, Boar- _

_Her process was halted by a pale hand grabbing her wrist. "I thought I told you to stop..." Orochimaru said this with a frown, clearly not happy that she had decide to ignore his words. _

_"But I am still not good enough." She answered, avoiding her mentor's eyes. _

_"If you continue, I will be angry..." _

_Anko smirked, meeting Orochimaru's eyes this time. "If that is all then I think that it will be alright to continue." _

_Orochimaru sighed. This girl... He released her, crossing both his arms loosely in front of his chest, looking to the horizon, as if contemplating on what he should say next. Then, he bent down and ruffled Anko's hair. "Continue training, and I will be angry. And upset." _

_Anko gave him a quizzical look. She could understand the anger, but...  
"Why would you be upset?" _

_Orochimaru chuckled lightly at the puzzled expression on her face. "Well, I would of course be unhappy if my dear student faint from chakra exhaustion, that is for sure. So I would like to prevent such an unfortunate event from happening, you see..." _

_Anko smiled, and stopped training immediately...  
_

"Orochimaru-sama. What is this?" Anko questioned him stiffly, her eyes never leaving the red color liquid that stained his hand. "I think you should stop doing whatever is causing this to happen, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru looked up at the girl holding his hands. "I don't think that is of any concern to you, Freesia."

Anko's eyes narrowed. "But it would affect the mission. I don't think you should do anything to slow us down." _Don't do anything to make me worry...I don't want to care...  
_  
Orochimaru laughed a little, which turned into a cough. "Well you are correct, if you phrase it that way. Yes, we wouldn't want that would we?"

"I think we should set our camp here and rest for the day." Anko said, more to Kabuto than Orochimaru. Kabuto nodded. "I agree."

The just sat down on the forest floor. There was no need for fire as it would only serve to alert any ninjas or bandits out there of their location, and they already had their dinner.

"I will take the first watch." Kabuto said, as he jumped up to one of the tree branches. Anko nodded, before removing the cloak she wore for the mission, draping it over Orochimaru like a blanket.

As Anko bent down to tuck in the makeshift blanket, Orochimaru leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "You seemed very concern for me, Freesia. I wonder, why is that?... And I must say, you look better with you hair tied up."

She flinched backed away. That's right! Her hair! It had been so hot in the forest that she had tied it up! Did he know? Has he found out?

Anko waited for Kabuto to spring out from the shadows and attack her. Waited for Orochimaru to say her real name with a mocking smirk, and reveal her disguise. But nothing happened.  
Taking in deep breaths, she turned her back to Orochimaru. So he hasn't found out. Looks like he really forgot who she was huh...

Somewhere, deep in her heart, the dull pain re-emerged. _He does not remember me...  
_  
Anko mentally berated herself. What is she thinking? She should be happy that he could not recognize her! It would make her mission go more smoothly.

"Don't misunderstand," She said, answering his question. "I merely hope for you to recover sooner so we can proceed back to the base faster. That is all there is to it."

Orochimaru smirked a little, as if he knew better. "I see..."

With that, Orochimaru closed his eyes. Anko sat down opposite Orochimaru, leaning back on a tree. She looked at his form, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. He must be sleeping. How innocent he looks...one would never guess the monstrosity that he have committed if they were to watch him now.

Anko continued to look at him. But what did he do to make him so weak? Hadn't he gained immortality already? Didn't he know how vulnerable he would be now? With all these questions plaguing her mind, Anko fell into an uneasy sleep.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

The sound of fighting woke her up. Her eyes snapped open only to be met with the scene of Kabuto fighting with three of the guards. Anko rolled to the side as a stray kunai embed itself into the tree where she was at just seconds ago. Eyes snapping towards Orochimaru, she saw him struggling to stand up.

"Orochimaru-sama!" She said in a fierce whisper as she rushed over, forcing him to lie back down. "You are too weak to be moving!"

"Kabuto...g, go help him." Orochimaru managed to rasp out. Anko spared enough time to make sure Orochimaru was comfortable, before rushing to aid Kabuto.

Hei was lying on the ground, probably dead, seeing that there is a poisoned kunai lodged at his heart. Anko threw a kunai at Winter, forcing her to jump back, halting her in her attempt to strike at Kabuto.

"You...you are the other guard." Winter said, her voice cold and unfeeling. "Leave while you still can."

Anko stood her ground, ignoring Winter's threat. "Why do the three of you want to assassinate Orochimaru?"

Winter lips formed a small, cold smile. "Well since you refuse to leave, you will die here. Fine, I will tell you our reason, as a farewell gift before you go on you long journey to hell."

"We were given an opportunity by an organization. This is like a test for us. If we kill him, we get to join them. That is the aim of Kadaj, Kyo and Hei. But I want to take his life for a different reason. Five years ago, my fiance was asked to go to Sound and help them in their research. But it was forced on him. He had no choice but to join, for fear that the Sound ninjas will attack his closed ones. He never returned. I have spent Four years looking for him, and for the head of the Sound, to exact my revenge. But information about the Sound was hard to come by, and kept under covers."

"Then the organization approached me, somehow knowing of my objective. They offered to provide information on the leader of Sound, and in return, they just ask for me to kill him. I was of course, more than happy to do that. I was then assigned to Kadaj's team, who was given the same mission. But we had to bide our time, and so we enrolled as his elite guards. And today, even the Fates is on our side. He fell ill, and was weakened. What more better chance than to strike now?"

Anko watched, as Winter's blue eyes took on a maniacal gleam. She knew what is meant, by helping the Sound in their research. It meant being a lab rat. Once again, she was reminded of Orochimaru's evil deeds that spared no one, not even woman or child.

"You fiance would not want you to do that. He would rather you move on."

"What do you know?" Winter screamed at her, her eyes flashing. "You don't know the pain of losing a loved one. Watching as he was forcibly taken away...but no matter, Kadaj have gone to report to our superiors, and would be back soon. No one but us will leave this place alive!"

Losing a loved one...as much as it pained Anko to say, yes she had lost her loved ones before...  
Not her parents because she could not remember them at all...

The first, her sensei, Orochimaru. One whom she loved and respect. He had left her, she had lost him. Even though he is alive, the kind and caring teacher in her memories is dead to her. He exist, only in her memories.

The second, her lover. Although they were very young at that time, he was the one who help and consoled her, in a way, her after Orochimaru defected from Konoha. After she found out his true self. They had started out as friends, then they began to date. He had promised to stay with her forever. But, like her sensei, he left her with a deep scar to her heart. And he was her official first love too, not counting Orochimaru. Her first love, Uchiha Itachi.

Anko was so caught up in her thoughts, she did not notice Winter's approach. When she was finally aware, it was too late. Winter had her katana over her, and was bringing it down, ready to strike Anko. Anko saw everything in slow motion, as she brought her hands up in a useless attempt to defend herself. She knew, she knew that it was too late. Ah, but there was so much she want to do. Look for her first love and find out why he did what he did to he. Find out why Orochimaru choose her.

But it was all too late. Anko closed her eyes and readied herself for the final blow.

"ANKO!" Her eyes snapped open, and she saw that Winter's katana was stopped by another blade. She was not dead yet. But what was it that she heard?

Her eyes followed the tip of the blade to the hilt, to the pale hands of the wielder, who seemed to be panting from just the effort of holding up the Kusanagi.

Orochimaru just called out her name. But how...? That means that... he had known right from the start.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Okay people, so this is the longest chapter I ever wrote I think. Oh, and I am changing the age of Itachi and Anko a bit, hope you all don't mind. **

**So what do you think? Hahaha! Itachi's sudden appearance! **

**Anyway, please ****review** **and tell me what your thoughts! ^_^**


	9. Silly actions

Okay, let me guess...you probably thought that I was dead or something right?  
Haha, tough luck! I climbed out from the depths of hell and I'm as healthy as ever!  
...or as healthy as someone who screwed up her major exams can be... anyways, I am allowed use of the computer! YAY.

That means that I have to catch up with my oh-so-late updating I guess...  
And of course, needless to say, I am very sorry with this looonnng delay... T.T

Thanks to those who reviewed!**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters.**

x x x x x x x x x x x

_Her actions had no explanations,  
her feelings had no reasons,  
why would she feel  
or even act,  
for someone so cold,  
for a hated man?_**  
**

**x x x x x x x x x x x**

Now, Anko is a ninja. And since she is a Jounin, she is an _intelligent _ninja.

But it seemed that at that very moment, her intelligence decide to take a vacation. Because intelligent ninjas do not stare at Orochimaru when they find out that their disguise got busted. And even if they do, they most certainly would not do that in the middle of a battle. That was just ridiculous, simply _un-ninja _like.

Still, Anko could not help but stare at him, her eyes widening with realization by the seconds. Of course, they could also be widening with fear, as the images of what Orochimaru would do to her flooding her mind. Getting killed by Winter suddenly became very tempting.

"Anko..move!"

Orochimaru's voice snapped Anko out of her thoughts. Oh. Right. The battle. Leaping away from Winter's blade, Anko swiped out a kunai concealed in her sleeve before charging at her. Winter frowned as she was forced to retreat, backing away at rapid pace with Anko hot on her heels.

Winter felt irritated. No, actually, irritation was an understatement. She was incensed. So close, she had been so close to attaining her revenge. And this woman decided to mess it all up. Giving a shout of frustration, Winter ran at Anko, locking their weapons together in a deadly clash. Metal scraped against metal, the screeching sound only intensified as they pushed against each other. It was a battle of raw strength.

Her heels dug into the ground, as Anko slowly forced her back. It was obvious who won in this small battle. Winter's eyes narrowed as her breath came out short and shallow. No, she couldn't die here. Her revenge, her revenge have yet to be fulfilled! She looked over at where she knew her teammates were engaging the medic. She needed help. Hei had fallen, and Kadaj wasn't here, but there was still Kyo. Why was he taking so long? How much time would it take to kill a medic that is only good for healing?

Anko watched in grim satisfaction when she saw the fear in Winter's eyes when she found out that she was alone. They had gravely underestimated Kabuto, and Kyo had fallen too. As her brown eyes met blue ones, she can't help but feel sorry for Winter. She doesn't deserve death.

"Go. Run away. Your team have fallen, you are no match against us. Leave while you still can." Anko whispered urgently to Winter. Orochimaru was not known for his leniency. However, before Winter could react, a kunai flew past Anko, and embed itself into her opponent's heart with deadly accuracy. Before Winter's body even hit the ground, her eyes had already became dull and lifeless.

Anko spun around, ready to tell Kabuto off for do something unnecessary, but what she was unprepared to face was Orochimaru dusting his hands off, as he straightened his back, standing up. His trademark smirk graced his features as he looked at Anko.

"This is the first time in a long while since we really acknowledge each other, isn't it, Anko?"

"Wha..but- you! You knew it was me!"

"A brilliant deduction Anko, but I believe I taught you more that stating the obvious."

Anko stared. Why did she have the nagging feeling that Orochimaru was suppressing the urge to roll his eyes while he made that comment?

"But...but...aren't you supposed to be, like, really sick?" Anko spluttered. This can't be real. He had to be a shadow clone at the very most.

"Ah, that's what you think. I developed and use a drug that can put one into conditions rather similar to that of most illness. As you can see, the effects have just wore off."

Anko face turned pale. The gods must be making fun of her. This have got to be a nasty joke.  
But it wasn't, and that was what scared her the most. She willed herself to do something. Anything would suffice. She couldn't just allow herself to stand there idly.

Suddenly, an arm hooked around Anko's neck, holding a kunai, while another hand wielded a katana.

"Don't move, or she dies."

Just by hearing the voice, she knew who its owner was.

"Kadaj." Orochimaru hissed, anger suddenly radiating off him in waves as he brandished Kusanagi. "How nice of you to drop in on us. This really saves me the trouble of sending my people to kill you."

Orochimaru slowly circled Kadaj, like a predator waiting for the prey. Kadaj eyes switched back and forth, between Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"I SAID DON'T MOVE! OR SHE DIES! " he roared, as the kunai dug a little into Anko's neck, drawing a thin line of blood. Orochimaru stopped pacing, as he narrowed his eyes at Kadaj.

Anko could not stop herself. She found this situation exceedingly funny and hilarious. A chuckle escaped her lips, which evolved into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kadaj snarled, unable to see a reason for laughter.

"You are threatening him with my life? Don't even bother! It does not matter to him if I live or die, he cares only for himself!" Anko's eyes met Orochimaru's golden ones. "He is Orochimaru afterall."

That's right, there is no way that bastard would do anything that won't benefit him.

"Let her go." Orochimaru's voice was soft, but the danger in it rang clearly to everybody. He wasn't in a good mood.

"Drop your sword." Kadaj returned, as he nodded at Kusanagi.

The moment she saw the pale hand release Kusanagi, the sword falling onto the ground, she felt something come over her. As Kadaj rushed forwards, ready to strike Orochimaru, she lunged, standing between them both, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards. Kadaj's eyes widened in shock, as grasped for Anko, his hands snagging a chain around her neck and snapping it.

At that very moment, Orochimaru pulled Anko to him, as Kabuto attacked Kadaj. A strike to the heart was all it took.

Anko fell to the ground. Panting heavily, she sat up. Everything happened so fast, too fast, she didn't know what happened. More importantly, why did she do it?

Someone stopped beside her, and she looked up to meet amused golden eyes.

"Here, you dropped this," he said nonchalantly, dropping her chain and locket into her palms. "It's important to you right?"

She shouldn't have felt anything. She should have already screamed her head off and ran away. In fact, his touch alone should have had her worried on the amount of bathing lotion she would need to clean his touch off her.

But what she felt was a small, small small tiny pin-prick size glow of warmth within her. Which was gone as quick as it came, when she heard his next sentence.

"You are returning to Sound with me."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

How was that? I hope my writing style didn't change much after I was gone for so long. Once again, my apologies for the long wait.  
Please tell me about your thoughts for this chapter anyways. ^_^ 


	10. A foreshadow of danger

Hmm, lets see...well, I have nothing to say, except that I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Thanks to those who reviewed!**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters. **__

_**X X X X X X X X X X X X X **___

At a relaxing pace,  
they started again.  
The time once frozen,  
begins to spin.  
Yet both were blind  
to upcoming dangers.  
They see not,  
the black cloud that approach.  
Thunder claps,  
red lightning flashes,  
reflected in the crimson eyes  
of one who nears. 

X X X X X X X X X X X X

A cruel smirk graced Orochimaru face. "Why Anko, I don't see why you have to rush off. Afterall, you are my only Elite guard left, shouldn't you stay around for a while more?" He reached out, caressing her cheek, tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

His golden eyes seemed as if they were looking right at her very being, her very core. As if she couldn't hide anything from him. Anko felt her knees go weak, very weak. Since when did he have this effect on her? Must be the fatigue from the battle, she thought, ignoring the nagging fact that she didn't even exert herself much during the battle.

Anyway, what makes this crazy man think that she will even stay under the same roof with him? Okay, so it wasn't really a roof, so to speak, but still...

"I'll never consent to following you!" Anko exclaimed, disgust written all over her face.

"Whoever said that you're given a choice?" Orochimaru replied, the corner of his lips lifting a little more.

Anko growled. Oh, not only is he crazy, he was also insufferable! She avoided looking at his eyes, the ones with the power to make her knees go-  
NO. That wasn't it! Anko mentally berated herself. She was simply tired because of the battle. Now, all she need to do was to concentrate. That's right, just concentrate and ignore the pair of mellow golden eyes looking at her, ignore how they look so enticing, so- Anko stopped her train of thoughts. Concentrate. Right.

Now, it seems that she is only left with two options. She could either fight tooth and nail against both of them and possibly die in the process (not that she will, Anko convinced herself) or, she could make a run for it. The answer was obvious, seeing as Anko preferred staying alive and breathing.

"Whatever makes you think that I wouldn't make one for myself?" She countered, trying to act calm while she stalled for an opportune time to make a break for it.

"You don't have to try and escape from us. I do so hate to see a wasted effort."

Anko's face snapped up to look at him. What? How did he know? Was her thoughts so transparent?

"Yes" came the reply, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Anko scowled, as Orochimaru continued. "You are registered under Sound as Freesia. So as long as you remain as a Sound ninja, no harm will come to you in my territory. But, if you decide to, ah, breakaway, you will be deemed as a missing-nin, and necessary actions will be taken against you."

His meaning was as clear as day. Follow him and she will live, oppose and she'll die. But it leaves little to imagination on what will happen if Konoha finds out of this. The Council will jump at the opportunity to declare her a traitor.

She stared at him. Okay, so maybe she was wrong by thinking that he was crazy. Because, he is positively psychotic. Raving mad, and any other suitable synonyms. The way he was talking to her, he might as well be discussing about the weather. If anything, she'd better try to find her way out of this.

"You know, " Anko said as she try to force a smile onto her face, evidently failing, if the grimace was any sign of it. "I think I've intruded on your" Anko choked a little "k-kind hospitality for too long. So I'll do us all a favor and just be on my way and rid you of a burden."

Anko turned around, and walked as slow as she could, with her back faced towards two psychos.

One step. _Please don't come after me, please don't come after me!_

Two. _Oh god, OhGod, OHGOD! I don't want to die!_

Three. _To whatever gods up there, please help me! If I succeed, I'll devote myself to you!_

Four. Five. _ ...hey, they aren't coming after me! I'M GONNA BE FREE!_

Seven. Eight. Nine. _See this? Maybe I don't need your divine help any more!_

Ten. Eleven. Twelve._ I"m a genius! IMMA GENIUS-_

"And where, may I ask, do you think you are going?" Came a smooth voice behind her. Directly right behind her.  
_  
Screw you, god.  
_  
Anko gulped, as hand closed around on her wrist. She had to think fast. Think fast.  
"Um...i had a stomachache and I had to go to the toilet...?"

Orochimaru released her wrist. "Okay, do it then." He stepped away from her, looking at her expectantly.

"Aren't you going to turn away?"

"No, I don't want to risk you running away."

Anko sighed. "Actually, I don't need it anymore." As she trudged away, with Orochimaru in front and Kabuto holding up the back, she felt a little relieved that she didn't use her first idea, which was that she needed to take a bath. Although she badly needed one right now.

X X X X

Two figures stepped out from the shadows, examining the dead bodies of their subordinates.

One of them spoke up. "So what do we do now? It seems that this plan have failed. Perhaps we should just fight it out with him. It'll be easy to take him down... Samehada is also thirsty for some action."

His partner simply stood there.

"What say you, Itachi? What do we do now?" Kisame tried again.

Itachi shook his head. "Now, we wait."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Please review! ^^ 


	11. Bad day

Woohoo! Another update! ^^  
I'll be updating as fast as I can, to make amends for the time I disappeared for a long while.  
Hope you all will enjoy this chapter, short as it is, and keep the reviews coming in! XD

I'd also like to apologize if my tenses gets a little mixed up, like **Gerkyhen **pointed out, and confuse any of you. And, if I didn't capitalize some stuff, like **Ninjasheik **mentioned.  
(Thanks, both of you! ^^)

So, I hope you readers will just bare with my horrible writing while I try my best to improve. .

There will be no poem-thingy for this chapter, cause it doesn't really have things to sum up...

Thanks to those who reviewed!**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters.  
**

X X X X X X X X X X

Anko was Unhappy. Unhappy, with a capital U. And an Unhappy Anko is an Angry Anko..  
Getting your disguise busted, being the target of a revenge she had no part in, being held at knife point by a guy and being forced to go back to a hellhole by two psychos can do amazing things to a girl.  
All, that, and she needed a bath. And her dango.

It was already night time, and they were nearing Sound. Orochimaru, the gentleman that he is (sense the sarcasm), had ask her to carry the freaking _**heavy**_container ALL BY HERSELF. How bad is that?

What's more, Anko couldn't believe it. That was their reunion. Yep, their reunion after god-knows-how-many-freaking years, and it went like that. Of course, there were also other things she couldn't believe, like when Orochimaru asked her to carry the container *!GASP!*which, by the way, was still in her hands. But that was another thing altogether. To say the least, Anko felt ashamed. This was not how she planned the reunion to be.

Orochimaru's eyes widened. His plan was crumbling before his very eyes. But that is impossible! He is a genius! A prodigy! There shouldn't be any problem with his plans!  
His eyes darted around, looking for any hint of the person who had bested him, the person who caused his months and months of planing to go to waste. A figure emerged from from the shadows.

"Freesia..." Disbelief was evident in his voice, before anger seeped in. "You! It was you who betrayed me!"

Anko in the guise of 'Freesia' slowly walked towards him, leaning in so close that their lips were mere millimeters apart. She smiled seductively as she looked into his golden eyes. "Yes, it is I who betrayed you."

"Why?"

Anko reached for a part of the cloak that was clean, wiping her make-up off. Then, she slowly tied her hair, enjoying to look of horror and shock in the golden depths as Orochimaru finally grasped the truth.

"A, Anko..." Orochimaru stuttered, as he took a few shaky steps back, before stumbling and finally falling onto the ground.

She smirked. "Took you long enough to realize it."  
Then, she walked away, her cloak blowing in the wind, leaving Orochimaru gaping at her silhouette.

THAT, was how it was supposed to go. Okay, so maybe she could do without the cloak-blowing-in-the-wind thing. But the one that she had was a far cry from the one in her mind...  
And it was ALL HIS FAULT. It was his fault she even had to have a reunion in the first place, and now it was his fault that she got stuck with a bloody lame one.

As the entrance to Sound loomed ahead, Anko resolved to give him one hell of a time, so he'll regret ever forcing her to stay with him.

X X X X X

Anko woke up groaning. Whoever said that muscle ache was due to the lack of exercise better have their brains checked. It's solely due to ungentlemanly masterminds who find it appropriate to assign heavy-container carrying task to their ex-student whom they have betrayed.  
Her arms were positively killing her. They were aching so much, that she considered the possibility of hacking them off to spare herself the pain. And she would have done so, if not for the fact that she would die from excessive blood loss. That would be a lame death, and it would still be Orochimaru's fault.

Perhaps a dango will help ease the pain. It always worked for her anyway. Staggering out of her bed she did her morning routine with all the finesse of a drunkard. Swaying her way to the door (the way she walked would be an insult to the word 'walking') she managed to find the doorknob by bumping her ribs against them (oww...) .

Anko made her way to her destination, (What was it again? The medical ward? The training grounds?) vaguely aware that she was once again lost in the maze of winding corridors. She added that on to the ever-growing list of things to blame Orochimaru for. The next time she sees him, she'll give him a piece of her mind. And, for good measure, a piece of her fist too.

So busy was she, in lengthening the list, that she was unaware of the door that stood in her way when she took another turn. She was soon alerted to that though, when her forehead made contact with it. Anko stood there rubbing her forehead, glaring at the door and muttering a few choice expletives. As she was about to turn away, the door suddenly opened.

Orochimaru stood before her, a faint crease between his brows as he leaned against the door frame. But what got Anko out of her sleepy state was more that that.

Orochimaru was clad in only a towel about his waist.

X X X X X X X X X X X X 

So, I'd love to know what you think of this! ^^


	12. Opps!

Three chapters in a week...I think I'm out doing myself. ^^

Anyway, I just wanted to add that the poem-thingy (it'd be an insult to all poems out there if I call that a 'poem', cause it's pretty pathetic) is only there to spice up the story, to give the readers a hint of what is to come. So, I'll only add it in at certain times.

And, about the titles of the chapters...I took lesser than thirty seconds to think of and decide on them, hence their crappy-ness. It'd help greatly if you do not pay much attention to it, cause it does not carry hidden meanings or anything.

Finally, I want to add that I do not write the intimate part of make-out scenes. In fact, I just skip them. Apologies for any hopefuls out there. Kissing and the rest is fine though. Hence, I'll be changing the ratings to T as of now.

Whew, and now...ON TO THE STORY! ^_^

Thanks to those who reviewed!**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters.  
**

X X X X X X X X X X

Her eyes followed the trail of a drop of water from his midnight black hair, trickling at a teasingly slow speed down his collarbones, down his chest, down his lean stomach, before finally being adsorbed by the fluffy white towel at his waist.

Anko stared.

And stared.

And for good measure, stared some more. She knew that she should be remembering something very important... something along the lines of collecting information. _From the person in front of me. Collecting information from the __**half-naked **__person in front of me. I'll use the best of my ability to map every contour, every muscle, every-_

NO. That was wrong. She should be concentrating on getting away, seeing that she can hardly pull off the task properly anymore. Because of the person who was in front of her. Who was _**half-naked. **_Who-  
Right. Concentrate.

Orochimaru cleared his throat, causing Anko to snap out of her thoughts only then did the full weight of the situation hit her, as her eyes snapped up to meet Orochimaru's. It hit her in the face. Literally.

Suddenly, someone screamed. Ear-piercing? Checked. Head-splitting? Checked. High-pitched? Checked and double-checked.  
However, Anko did not know who. Correction, she didn't want to know who did it. As her her panic went into over-drive, her mind conveniently went on auto-pilot.

She reached out and yanked on Orochimaru's arm, her sweaty palm meeting damp skin, pulling him out of the door way. A flash of disbelief flitted on his face. But that was not the end. Anko dashed into the room, before slamming and locking the door. All the while screaming.

Anko sank against the door, panting heavily. What just happened? WHAT JUST HAPPENED?  
As the scenes instantly played before her eyes, she groaned. That was unbelievable! The least she should do was to make a snide remark on how much weight he have gained since they last met! Not ogle like some teenage girl!

A knock on the door, accompanied by an "Anko, if you do not open _my _door to _my _room this instant, I promise that I will break it down regardless that it so happens to be one of my favorite."

_Oh, boy. She is so screwed._

Slowly, the door opened a crack, before widening a little more, as Anko stepped out. _  
_  
Orochimaru eyed her, amusement hidden behind indifference. "What, pray tell, is this morning madness about?"

Anko swallowed, as her eyes darted around, finding a hole that she can bury herself in. There should be a law, a universal rule against being too handsome for words. It should be a _sin, _to be so sexy, to be able to turn the temperature up by just being in the same place as her. Clad in only a towel.  
Then again, it's not like Mr. I-Am-Too-Sexy-That-I-Can-Burn-My-Towel-Off follows any rules, except maybe his own. But just maybe.

"Um...I couldn't find the medical ward." She blurted out, off the top of her head. Which was half true, as she had been unaware of where she was headed to, until she saw him.

A smirk adorned his features, as he stepped walked towards Anko, forcing her to back away, into the room. "Why? Are you hurt? Perhaps I can help in nursing you back to health?"

Anko shivered, although it feels as if the temperature have just been knocked up a few notches. "Actually, I feel fine, just fine. A lot better. So, if I can just go back to my room-"

"But why the hurry Anko? At least allow me to make sure that you are as fine as you insist."

A small yelp of surprise escaped her lips, as she backed into the bed, successful toppling on top of it.  
_Shit. Not at all a good position to be in. _That was further confirmed when he leaned down on top of her, hands by the side of her head, pushing down in to the soft material of the bed. One of his hands reached out to caress her face, stroking her hair, as he looked into chocolate brown depths, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Anko found herself lost in his eyes, as her breath hitched at their close proximity. She was drowning in a pit of never-ending golden. But a part of her mind was still screaming at her. Telling her to keep her sanity and shut him out. He only wanted to use her for whatever evil plans he have in his mind. She must not, cannot fall into his trap, not another time, not this time.

"Why," Anko asked, mildly surprised that she still could talk given how breathless she was. "Why do you want to keep me around, when you know that I will not serve you? Why not let me go and make your life and my life easier?"

Orochimaru stopped his actions, his face going into expressionless once again. As he removed himself from on top of Anko, she let out a breath she wasn't aware of holding. He seemed to contemplate the question for a while, as Anko slowly stood up, all the while painfully- ahem, uncomfortably aware that he was dressed in only a towel.

"Because, in this long period of normalcy, I require a suitable source of, ah, distraction." His impassive eyes betraying his humoring tone.

Anko's eyes narrowed. So he think he can play around with her, does he? "We see about that."  
Her tone was cold enough, to almost match his expression.

She exited the room, but not before slamming the door.

Alone in the room, a light frown played on his features. Orochimaru ran his fingers through his hair. Why, why indeed. The reason eluded even him.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Those who were expecting..._something, _sorry to disappoint.  
This chapter and it's contents may seem redundant, but trust me, they are needed. ^^

Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter! XD 


	13. The mistake

Okay, once again, I apologize for this damn late update. I have been moping around because of my bad results from a major exams. So now that I have finished emoing, I'm back to updating. ^^

Thanks to those who reviewed!**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters.**

X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X

It has been two days since that...'incident' with Orochimaru in his bedroom. Every time she thinks of the questionable position they were in, she couldn't help the blush that crept across her face. Closing her eyes, she could still remember that scene vividly, as though it just happened mere seconds ago. Her fingers traced her lips absently. They were so close, oh so close, that she could feel the warmth of his body. If she had leaned forward just a little, their lips would have probably met...

Anko's eyes instantly snapped open and the thought died as fast as it had appeared. What the hell was she thinking? He is the enemy for God's sake! The one who wants to crush her village, Konoha! Instead of lazing around in her assigned room, she should be looking out for any hint of weakness regarding Orochimaru and the village that he leads. Yet why does she not feel as such?

Dragging herself out of bed, Anko decided that rotting to death in the room would not do her any good. Donning her usual outfit ( she refuse to wear the uniform provided by sound unless totally necessary. ), she stepped out into the hall way, before setting off on her walk. In the time that she have been here, she have finally managed to figure out the location of the kitchen, medical ward and training grounds.

Still, it would be nice to know how to get to Orochimaru's room. Just a passing thought, she assured herself. She could go to his room, and if she was lucky, there may actually be repeat of what happened previou-

Passing thought. Right.

Her feet started to take her through the paths that she have familiarized herself with this pass few days, into unfamiliar territory. The walls of the corridors seemed to have become a shade darker, something, she realized, that was similar to when she neared a certain Sannin's room. Coincidence, mere coincidence, she told herself.

"Anko."

She jumped, as she heard her name being called. Instantly, she spun around, ready to defend herself if necessary. In front of her, stood Kabuto. The scrawny little kid, had scared her out of her wits. That was only possible, only because her attention was not on her surroundings, nothing about skills. Although how he could sneak up on her was rather unnerving.

"You do not have anything assigned to you, I presume?"

"What is it to you?" Anko asked guardedly.

"Do you know, as Lord Orochimaru's Elite guard, you are supposed to take care of his well being too? Perhaps it has escaped your notice, but he have not eaten since yesterday. So, you should make something for him, should you not?" Kabuto said, smirking. His tone seemed to convey that Anko was incapable of carrying out a simple task such as this.

Anko stared at him opened mouth. The first thought that ran through her mind the instant he finished was to smash his head into the wall. The second, was to shake him silly and question him as to why she should care for Orochimaru, when he was clearly the enemy, and was blackmailing and threatening her to force her to remain in Sound. As she was debating between doing which first, Kabuto had already left.

Anko fumed as she stalked away. How the hell was she supposed to know when Orochimaru had his meal? It's not like she was asked to check on him three times a day or anything. Besides, isn't Orochimaru too old for someone to babysit him? He is past his fifties, for crying out loud! He should be capable of taking care of himself without starving to death. Also, being his Elite guard does not mean that she was his maid!

So why the heck was her feet carrying her to the kitchen?

X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X

A few knocks on the door made the lord of Sound village lose his train of thought regarding the report he was holding in his hands. That must be Kabuto asking him to eat his meals, for the third time today. Well, if he left his aide alone, Kabuto would probably stop knocking on the door and just go away then. Reaching out for another stack of papers regarding the maintenance of some labs that is in other hideouts, Orochimaru turned a deaf ear to the sound from the door.

The knocking soon elevated to become pounding of fist against the door, the person on the other side clearly desperate for him to give access to his room. Orochimaru frowned. Kabuto have never been this urgent before. Perhaps something have gone wrong in their current experiment?

"Come in."

Clearly the person on the other end was rather unhappy at the wait, because a few profanities floated in when the door opened. Orochimaru frowned. Kabuto was never one to use such crass language in something as minor as this, so that means...

Anko would have barged I without knocking. In fact, she tried to open the door, but it wouldn't bulge unless Orochimaru gave his permission, it seemed. She stepped through the door trying to arrange her face into one of calmness. Judging by the smirk on Orochimaru's face, she was failing miserably. Balancing the tray one one hand, Anko ignored the questioning look that Orochimaru shot her, and placed the tray on to his table with just a little bit too much force.

"What is it?" Orochimaru asked, as he eyed her every movement. Most would have died if they were to present him with such behavior that Anko have just displayed, yet he couldn't careless. Perhaps he was spoiling her, like what Kabuto have just mentioned? Well strangely, he didn't seem to mind that too much.

Now it was Anko's turn to smirk, as she uncovered the cover over the tray, revealing cold soba noodles, which she had prepared for him. Orochimaru's frown deepened, much to Anko's delight. "It's your meal. Kabuto insisted that I babysit you, you see, since you are unable to even make sure that you take your meals on time."

That wasn't exactly what Kabuto said, but Orochimaru didn't need to know that. Anko fought down a giggle, as her ex-sensei was clearly unhappy with her actions. Or more specifically, what she cooked. She have known him to dislike cold stuff, which was why she purposely choose to make this dish. Well, that was an added bonus for having been his student in her younger days.

"Did he perhaps instruct you to prepare this dish too?" Orochimaru asked dryly, unamused that she was requesting that he eat something that she clearly knew he hate.

"Well, no. I took the liberty to decide on the menu." She replied happily. Oh, what a treat! To be able to see Orochimaru's expression as he ate something like that! She wouldn't miss it for anything! If only she had a camera with her now, god knows how she will laugh every time she looks at-

CRASH!

Anko looked to the source of the sound instantly, only to find the shattered pieces of the plate on the floor together with the mess of noodles.

"Ah, pardon me, but my hand slipped. Would it be too much trouble to ask that you make me another meal?"

Anko's eyes snapped up to meet golden ones. He didn't seem the least bit apologetic, or even made the effort to sound like it! Anko gritted her teeth. She didn't expect the tables to turn on her so fast. "You bastard. You did that on purpose didn't you?"

Orochimaru continued to read the papers in his hands, not even looking at her. "I'll get someone to clean this mess up. So you may leave to prepare that meal now."

Clenching her fists in anger, Anko barely managed to restrain herself from telling him where he could shove his meal. The way he spoke, it was as if it was her fault that the plate fell!

"Although," Orochimaru spoke just as Anko was about to exit. "I cannot assure that the same thing wouldn't be happening if you come back with a meal such as the previous one."

As she stepped out of the room, Anko made sure to slam the door. Very hard.

X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X

An hour later, Anko returned with another tray. This time, she didn't even bother knocking, reasoning that Orochimaru is expecting her, so there would be no need for that. And she was right, as the door swung open even with out his consent. Her approaching footsteps made Orochimaru look up from the mountainous pile of papers he have yet to look through.

She hadn't even bothered with a cover. It was omelette, rice and miso soup. Plain and simple. Just what Orochimaru like.

"I see that you have learned. Very good." He murmured, as he smiled lightly.

Anko's eyes lingered a little too long on his lips, before she shook her head slightly to get certain thoughts out of her head. Sure, she found her ex-sensei sexy. Hell, even by a guy's standard he is considered very beautiful. But, he was her EX-sensei. She shouldn't ogle at him.

"Don't say it like I'm a dog." She grumble, as she watched his mouth close around the pair of chopstick. Something within her stirred. Hormones, that's all there is to it. Nothing else, she assured herself. As Orochimaru ate, she couldn't help but notice the way he slowly took his time to savor the food. Unlike most guys that she know, he does not just shove the food into his mouth and be done with it. The way he was eating one could tell that he actually appreciates the effort put into making the meal. Anko blushed.

The sound of the chopsticks set against the bowl brought her back to the situation. "The meal was great. Thank yo-" Orochimaru wanted to thank her. Afterall, one mustn't forget his manners at any situation right? However, something else caught his notice.

"Anko. Is it very hot in here?"

"Huh?" Anko started at the sudden question. Was that a bad attempt at starting a conversation?

"Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" Orochimaru asked, as he stood and leaned his forehead against Anko's.

Anko instinctively leaned backwards. "Umm...it..it is? Not I am fine, I mean, no, I am very fine." She stammered and stuttered. Having someone who is sexy-off-the-charts leaning his forehead against yours can do amazing things.

And then their eyes met.

Everything else suddenly seemed trivial. What allegiance they were sworn to, what happened in the past, all didn't matter. There was just them.

Anko didn't know who made the first move. Maybe it was the pale man whose arms were circling around her waist. Maybe it was her, whose arms was around his neck. But the moment their lips met, she gasped. Orochimaru took that chance to deepen the kiss. Anko moaned into the kiss. She never knew that a simple touching of lips could evolve into this. It made her feel so...alive. Like her whole body was on fire. Just from a simple stupid kiss. As Orochimaru ran his tongue along her bottom lip, she thought that maybe it wasn't really that stupid.

How both of them got from standing to lying on his spacious bed, she never know. All she was aware of now, was the man above her. And said man still had too much clothes on, she decided. As her hands reached up to pull his shirt away, Orochimaru stopped her.

"Anko. Are you sure about this..."

Anko simply didn't reply. Reaching up, she pulled him down to her level and pressed her lips against his.

X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X

Alright! So how did you find this chapter? It is too rushed? I hope not. Anyway, tell me what you think~! 


	14. An unexpected twist

Finally, I've return to update this story. Many apologies for the long hiatus. I have been so caught up in my Junior College work and projects that I was not able to properly tend to a lot of things. However, as I have mentioned before, I will NEVER leave a story unfinished, so don't worry that I will no longer do any updates. As for my frequency in updating, I'll try to keep it at a regular pace. Even now once every two week would be hard, but I'll try. ..

So anyway...on with the story~

Flower name: _Hollyhock_. Hollyhock represents "Ambition".

Flower name: _Rose_. Red and white rose together represents "United".

Thanks to those who reviewed!**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters.****  
Information on the flower mentioned above is from Wikipedia, on Language of Flowers.**

X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X

_The hollyhock swayed in the wind._  
_For that moment, he had __wavered.  
__For that moment, he had given in,  
__For that moment, he had _fallen_._

_Pride. Ideals. Ambitions.  
They meant so much to him,  
Oh, how he had _hungered _for them in the past..._

_Finally, he came to a decision._  
_They have, and will still be_  
_what matters to most to him._  
_Nothing will change._  
_Not for him._

_Not for her._

X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X

It was a new morning but within the underground passage of the Sound's hideout, it was impossible to tell. In the room of a certain snake lord, the few candles that had been lit the previous night had long gone out, leaving only a puddle of hardened wax behind. A slight movement stirred at the bed as Orochimaru slowly rose, taking care not to wake the sleeping body beside him. He stood and made his way to the bathroom. Shutting the door he turned on the tap and rinsed his face with the cold water, a futile attempt to clear his mind.

What was he thinking? To have connected so intimately with her...really, what was he thinking? Why did he not kill her? So many chances, so many reasons that he have. So why?

It have been a long time since he felt so much emotions. Confusion. Hesitance. Doubt. Uncertainty. And, a hint of Fear. At that moment, Orochimaru couldn't stop himself from chuckling, the maniacal sound escaping his lips and echoing within the walls of the bathroom. One pale hand clutched his stomach while the other clenched the rim of the basin for support. Fear? He, Orochimaru, felt Fear? How amusing, how very laughable. Did he fear losing her?

Just as sudden as how the laughter started, it stopped.

He stared at the water swirling in the basin, slowly trickling away. Just like his ambition, just like his drive. He could feel it. When he really stopped to think, something seemed to have changed. He felt so predictable. So weak. So very..._human._

Orochimaru raised his eyes to the mirror in front of him. His reflection looked back at him. With an angry hiss, he shattered the mirror with a punch. Fragments fell to the ground, littering the bathroom tiles with its glistening pieces. What was not shattered had crack lines on the surface, snaking out from where he had hit., some parts shattering and falling to the ground. He is the Otokage. And he is going to be the Ultimate Being. He would never feel fear. Because fear is unbecoming.

Orochimaru clenched his slightly bloodied fist, glaring at the remains of the mirror, his breath coming out fast and shallow. Nothing have changed. Not now, not ever. His goals, him ambitions will remain the same.

Because for him, _nothing will change_.

X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X

Anko stirred from her sleep. Her eyes slowly opened, taking in the unfamiliar surrounding. The soreness she felt at certain parts of her body kick start her mind.

Last night she had...with Orochimaru...

Her face flamed red. Anko didn't know what to do. While the art of shinobi may train her to be ready for all sorts of situations, Anko was very sure that there are some exceptions. Like, for example, not knowing what to after waking up in an enemy's bed, after spending a rather...heated night with him. Though, of course, some may question as to how she had got into such a situation in her first place.

But, first things first. She needs her clothes. Flinging the blanket aside, she hurriedly gathered her clothing, which seemed to have ended up in rather strange places. How on Earth had her underwear gotten under the bed?

The bathroom door opened, as she tugged down her mesh top, finishing dressing just in time. Orochimaru stepped out, donning a bathrobe tied rather loosely around his waist.

"I see that you are awake."

Anko almost forgot to breath, unconsciously holding her breath the moment he exited the shower. Her brain was overwhelmed with the sound, the scent, the_ sight _of him, right there, almost close enough to fling herself upon.

Just looking at him, just looking into his eyes, she could remember the previous night oh so clearly...

_Eyes the color of purest gold practically glowed at her, causing her heart to leap in her chest until she thought it would burst right out of her._

And his mouth, with that lush sensitive lips, could drive her insane with desire, branding into her the slightly sweet, slightly spicy taste that was wholly unique to Orochimaru.

Anko absently smiled to herself. That night, amid the throes of passion, Orochimaru had called out her name. She could feel it, in his consideration of not using much force so as not to hurt her, in his faint smile and smoothing of her hair after they were done. She was sure that Orochimaru was not as he seemed. There was the slight chance that perhaps, insane as it is, he may have developed something for her.

_Just as she had for him._

Anko's eyes widened. Impossible. She mentally shook herself awake. They were the worst match in the entire Universe. The fates would not be so cruel to let her fall for such a cruel man. Still...'Cruel' and 'Ambitious' was not the first thing that came to her mind, as she looked at him now, not after that night. Dare she hope...?

"Orochimaru...about last night-"

"There will be no mention of it," Orochimaru said, interrupting her. "I understand that this decision is what you want and also that it is the best decision for us both. It will not happen again, and there will be no more conversation on it." His tone held one of finality, giving no rooms for argument.

Anko felt as if a bucket of cold water had just been doused on her. So that was his answer... She numbly nodded in agreement, as all sense of thought left her. She could only vaguely remember mumbling somewhat incoherently to him about going back to her room for a bath. Even as she walked out the door, he didn't even attempt to stop her.

Had she turned around, perhaps she would have noticed the conflict and confusion that constantly reflected in her eyes ever since her arrival. The self-condemnation that, for some reason, even he could not explain.

The trip back to her room was very vague to her. She wasn't aware of her surroundings at all. It was like she walked there, but did not.

_Like she heard his words, but did not._

X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X

Anko sat on her bed, her mind in a haze. She felt so naïve. She had trusted him, and he had let her down once again. What did she expect out of this cold-hearted man? How foolish of her to believe that his momentary display of affection would mean anything at all. She drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself, stifling a sob of pure misery as her heart cried out for him. It was just one night, but it was as if it was in her fantasy, where Orochimaru never betrayed the village. _Never betrayed Her._

Despite her nightly pledge that she would not think of him, would not dream of of him, and never trust him again, she did just that. Her hand reached up to her necklace, gripping it tightly in her palm. _She probably didn't meant anything, her memories with him probably didn't mean anything to him..._

At one point she thought there might be hope of a future with him. That tiny little morsel of hope shriveled up to nothing and wafted away, the pain of his rejection leaving her with a feeling of lost. As Anko sat on her bed, unmoving, the long hours of night passed into a joyless dawn.

X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X

After trying to sleep and failing to do so, Anko dragged herself out of bed, shuffling her way to the tiny adjourning cubicle in her room. She didn't even bother looking into the mirror. She knew that if she felt so lousy, her reflection wouldn't look any better. After going through her morning routine with all the finesse of a zombie, she went back to sitting on her bed, grabbing a bottle of sake (that she'd snitched from the kitchen) on the way. Her mind was still a little fuzzy so, she decided, a little bit of wine would be required remedy that. That, and the nagging ache in her heart.

The alcohol brought renewed confidence back to her. So what if HE didn't care about her? She was a shinobi of her own standards, the world would not end even if he does not feel anything towards her. She had been able to live through his betrayal for the past years already. Then, she would have no problem continuing on, after she have escaped form this hell-hole. Anko smirk. Finally, she felt like herself again. All this worrying and fretting did not become her. She was made up of so much more sterner stuff than that, and by Gods, she would make sure that Orochimaru knows that.

Just as she was about to take another swing from the sake bottle, a hand reached out to stop her. Instantly, her eyes snapped up to meet the owner of that offending hand.

_Itachi... Uchiha Itachi...  
_  
Anko was so shocked that her words caught in her throat. What was the S-class nin doing here? What was _he _doing here?

So speechless was she that she did not even react when Itachi reached to arrange a white and red rose in to the strands of her hair, before tucking them behind her ear.

"What are you doing her?" Anko asked, instantly berating herself for the slight stammer in her tone. Around this man who have the skills to kill his entire clan, showing any hint of weakness is suicidal.

Itachi simply reached down, pulling her up to his chest, his arms encircling her waist. "I've missed you."

X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X

Reviews? XD


	15. Toughing up

**A/N:** Yes, I know, this is long overdue. :x Sorry~!  
Lectures were kind of smothering me, and I got hit with a serious case of writers block for this fic. Even writing oneshots didn't help bring any inspiration.

So if you find this chapter not up to standard or anything, I apologize. _This chapter seriously didn't want to be written. _I had to force out every word. (T.T)

Thanks to those who reviewed!**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters.**

* * *

**_Before…_**

_Itachi... Uchiha Itachi..._

_Anko was so shocked that her words caught in her throat. What was the S-class nin doing here? What was he doing here?_

_So speechless was she that she did not even react when Itachi reached to arrange a white and red rose in to the strands of her hair, before tucking them behind her ear._

_"What are you doing here?" Anko asked, instantly berating herself for the slight stammer in her tone. Around this man who have the skills to kill his entire clan, showing any hint of weakness is suicidal._

_Itachi simply reached down, pulling her up to his chest, his arms encircling her waist. "I've missed you."  
_

**~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~  
**

A few deep breaths and Anko managed to salvage a few brain cells to register that she was still alive, pulled up flushed against a missing-nin's chest -_S-class_ missing-nin's chest- and trying to stay as still as possible. As she regained control of the last few strands of sanity, a few scenes played before her eyes on the possible outcomes of her situation, none of it with her coming out alive.

"How have you been?" Itachi's murmur was a ghostly caress against her ear that had her shivering despite the warmth provided by their close proximity.

It chilled her to the very core.

Her breath got shallower.

Oh, she was fine. Maybe except for the fact that her heart was determined to leave her chest by actively slamming against it. Well, it could be due to the fact that she was held against the body of some guy who could loop her head off at any moment. Didn't help at all that said guy was -and still is- a clan murderer and is a part of a homicidal organization with the aim to take over the world.

"I'm…fine." Anko almost swore. That high-pitched squeak was definitely _not_ hers.

And with the increased beating of her heart, her mind under the stress of possibly dying at any given moment and the goosebumps breaking out at the feeling of his hands at her waist, Anko thought that 'fine' was stretching things a little too far.

But she kept the observation to herself.

Itachi didn't need to know that she was freaked out by his presence anymore than what he already thought her to be.

Amidst her panic-induced ramblings in her head, Itachi pulled back, his hands still around Anko's waist. "Why are you so afraid?"

"Who says I am." She mumbled, even as her palms started to sweat. The trained instincts, the ninja within her clamored for her to grab the kunai at her thigh and slash at the enemy in front of her.

Before he does her first.

It was years of self-control, a skill honed when dealing with Orochimaru -who can be an inconsiderate jerk at times which makes one really want to kill him- that Anko was able to keep her hands still by her side.

But her mind worked furiously as she assessed the situation. The way he was acting, it was as if they were both back when they were still young, in Konoha. Cold sweat trickled down her spine as she sought to find a method to the madness that was Itachi.

Why would he come for her? Why would he come back for her _now?_

Obviously being in Akatsuki fried Itachi's brain cells. There was no other valid reason for his weird behavior right now. A pity, but it's not something that she is going to dwell on. She'd save celebrating his loss of sanity for another day. Now calls for more pressing matters.

Itachi's nuzzling of her hair brought her back to her present situation. "What are you thinking so intently about?"

On the best way to kill you and come out of this alive, but Anko bit back her retort. To properly deal with this situation, she reasoned, she needs to know why Itachi came. Not to antagonize him.

"…more importantly," Itachi continued after Anko remained in her silent vigil. "Why are you here?"

Her head snapped up, brown eyes wide in disbelief. A flash of something -Concern? Distaste?- in his obsidian eyes, and Anko could almost belief, almost convince herself that they were back in the past where he would comfort her when she felt down, albeit a little awkwardly, when she needed a pillar of support after Orochimaru was gone. That he was still the distant and silent stronghold that she could always rely on, the boy with that rare smiles that had her breathless once upon a time. Instead for the cold murderer in front of her.

Just as fast as it appeared in his eyes, it was gone.

And why, why was she here indeed.

Perhaps she was going insane as well. But that would be her problem to worry over. Not Itachi's. Not after how he betrayed the entire village, betrayed his clan.

So what was he playing at?

"It doesn't concern you," Anko tried to keep the fear out her voice and she succeeded somewhat, with only a slight tremor to her voice that she hoped went unnoticed by the man before her. "Why are you here?"

Itachi looked at her, his midnight eyes unreadable as they have been even since young.

"…I'm just-" His head snapped up, eyes darting to the door.

"Someone approaches." he murmured.

Gripping her arm tightly, he turned back to her. "You will tell no one of our meeting, Anko."

When he failed to achieve a response from her, his grip tightened.

Anko grimaced. "Ouch, that hurts! Fine!"

A small upturn of his lips _-the forming of a smirk?-_ before he leaned in close. "Don't worry, we will meet again soon."

Then, in a swoop of black feathers, he disappeared and just in time too, as the door swung open. Kabuto walked in, his eyes trained on the clipboard in front of him.

"You're needed at the training field." He addressed her, eyes not leaving the medical report before him.

"Wha- I mean why so-"

"They're Orochimaru-sama's orders." He interrupted, before looking up. "You have-" He glanced at the clock on the wall. "-ten minutes to prepare for it. Don't be late."

Before Anko could tell him just where his _Orochimaru-sama_ could shove his orders, the medic-nin slipped out of the door.

She stared at the closed door, as her reeling and spinning mind tried to keep up with what was happening.

Through some mysterious means, or maybe just her insanity speaking, Itachi had appeared before her.

And told her he _missed her._

And if that doesn't really take the cake for all the shit that has been happening to her, now she has to meet with Orochimaru now even after last night's fiasco.

So, to put it more eloquently, her life was as screwed up as it could possibly be.

**~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~  
**

The preparations took her more than ten minutes. A mere glance into the mirror and she could tell that she looked like crap. She seemed like the perfect candidate for someone who had too much shit to deal with and too little sleep to survive it on.

Still, she wasn't going to let Orochimaru know that he had gotten to her, she decided with a stubborn set to her jaw as she strode through the endless maze of underground pathways, towards the training ground. She didn't survive this long pinning for him.

She wasn't going to let all her effort, her composure, go to waste and breakdown just because both he and Itachi thinks they can waltz into her life however much and in whatever fashion they please.

She was no longer a naïve kid.

Both of Orochimaru and her were adults, so it would look natural if she were to take it that last night was one with no strings attached. That would give her the space to be nonchalant about that night.

As for Itachi, she have to think of that later.

One thing at a time, one shit at a time, girl, she told herself, a calming chant that filled her head.

Last night, she had cried.

She wouldn't break anymore than that.

* * *

Reviews~? :D


	16. The Coldhearted Man

**A/N:** Apparently, I had gotten myself hooked on to other fandoms, and whatever spare time I could salvage from my revision got spent there. I am so freaking sorry!

But seriously, Avengers is really, _really_ unhealthy for me, my results, and the rest of my existing fanfics. :x Well actually, I'd blame Tom Hiddleston. He shouldn't be so perfect. :/  
Anyway, this is what procrastination on my homework and revision looks like. And I've got papers to take in less than a week. YAY.

Once again, this chapter is not only so-damn-freaking-long overdue, but also crappy, cause of the lack of practice I had in writing. **Apologies**. :x (Orochimaru is such a pain to write, I can't seem to keep him in-character.)

Also, if people actually still read this fic, updates will, and I emphasize, **WILL**, be more regular after December, when my major exams end, soo...look forwards to that, I guess?

Thanks to those who reviewed!**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Before…** _

_She was no longer a naïve kid._

_Both of Orochimaru and her were adults, so it would look natural if she were to take it that last night was one with no strings attached. That would give her the space to be nonchalant about that night._

_As for Itachi, she have to think of that later._

_One thing at a time, one shit at a time, girl, she told herself, a calming chant that filled her head._

_Last night, she had cried._

_She wouldn't break anymore than that._

* * *

Oh how the moon cry foul,  
at the cold-hearted man,  
with a black black heart,  
and a soul to damn.

Does she not see the pain he face,  
and the tears and the scars,  
because they leave an invisible trace?

Dear sweet moon,  
were you to stop crying,  
perhaps you may see true,  
_the ones really hurting,  
mightn't just be you._

**~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~**

Orochimaru's lips thinned as he leaned against the cold hard walls of the training grounds, the previous conversation with his most accomplished medic swirling in his mind like a premonition of an approaching storm, one that he was and will be unable to stop.

He withdrew a kunai from his sleeve, but the thrill was lost on him. Gone was the excitement he used to feel at the cool touch of the deadly weapon, at the prospect of an exhilarating hunt that he, the immortal-to-be, will always win.

His eyes narrowed to silts. What good is immortality, what good is knowing all the jutsus in the world, when he is unable to keep a girl, just a single human being, at his side without destroying her?

Orochimaru laughed, a mirthless chuckle as he brought his head up, staring at the dark ceiling of the grounds, seeing an equally shaded path ahead of himself.

He had so much, _so much_ to lose, and there was _nothing_ he could do.

Was this what it feels like, to be helpless?

How many times had he seen that expression, that pathetic look that never fail to amuse him, on the faces of his preys when they realize that there was no escaping their end?

And now here he was, thrust into the mercy of fate. The irony of it, oh how the gods must be laughing at him.

Pale fingers clenched around the handle of the kunai as the conversation played again in his head...

**~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~**

_"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto's greeting was terse and strained as he addressed his lord's arrival._

_Orochimaru took the proffered report, glancing through the vitals of the test subject. As his eyes scanned through the details, he frowned before pinning Kabuto with a piercing look._

_"Explain," he said as the threw the report on the table unceremoniously._

_The medic grimaced a little, and that alone was enough to alert Orochimaru that something was not right. Kabuto had been with him long enough to know of his temperament and how to deal with it. That he would react as such, Orochimaru knew that the news, whatever it is, was not going to be good._

_"In the previous lab and during the transportation of the subject, all vitals were as usual." Kabuto wet his lips as he prepared to ease the drop of the bombshell. "But two days after the subject was housed here, the signs became...abnormal."_

_Orochimaru crossed his arms, waiting for Kabuto to elaborate further._

_"Aside form frequent muscle lethargy, there was also recorded short bouts of blindness and loss of sensory perception and function."_

_Orochimaru let his eyes drift over the empty parts of the data gathered. Loss of sensory perception and functions...that would explain the lack of recordings in some periods of the monitoring._

_"And the cause..." Kabuto's voice slowly trailed off, and Orochimaru turned his gaze upon him._

_"What of the cause?"_

_The medic's eyes darted away, and that made Orochimaru narrow his eyes, his voice lowering dangerously. "Kabuto, I will not ask again."_

_Kabuto met his lord's piercing gaze with difficulty. "The cause, I believe, is due to the close proximity with you and the rejection of your chakra. Even though the subject may have been able to survive the cursed seal, over time, the regular human body is apparently unable to contain a hostile foreign chakra, especially more so for one as modified and potent as yours. These are the results of the subject's system rejecting them, and the effects are only evident and present after the subject was shifted here"_

_Orochimaru felt as if the room grew several degrees colder. This cannot possibly be going where he thinks it is. Kabuto may be wrong yet._

_"But this is the first case that we have seen, no?" Orochimaru's irises were a glint of dangerous gold, a warning to Kabuto should he take one misstep._

_"I have gone through reports of others who have survived from the cursed seal," Kabuto said hurriedly, this time unwilling to make any eye contact with Orochimaru as he seek refuge in the reports on the table, reading through them as he spoke. "Kimimaro's stats are hardly reliable, due to the complication of his disease, but for the rest of the Sound Five, there were recordings of similar affects to the test subject in Tayuya. However, the monitoring of her condition was premature as shortly after the anomalies were discovered, she was sent to retrieve Sasuke, where she perished during mission."_

_"Kidomaru, Jirobo and Ukon. What of them?"_

_"Nothing of similar conditions were present in them. From what I have gathered from the test results of other labs, the subject's system, after surviving the curse seal, will act up in rejection only in an average and normal human body. Tests conducted have shown that systems with anomalies prior to the cursed seal will not undergo the rejection phase. That is the case for Jirobo, Kidomaru and Ukon, all of whom possessed abnormality before attaining the cursed seal. This is strongly believed to be related to their bodies being more receptive and adaptable to foreign chakra."_

_Orochimaru felt something sink within him. That means..._

_"Hence," the medic continued. "With the possession of a bloodline limit, Sasuke's condition is safe and unaffected by th-"_

_"Anko. What of **her** condition?"_

_Kabuto grimaced at Orochimaru's sharp tone. He had wanted to avoid that._

_"Her condition has been aided and delayed by the long amount of time she had in Konoha being away from your presence. Furthermore, her body is trained and therefore more resilient compared to the test subject."_

_"But, considering that she was given the cursed seal for a longer period of time than the subject..." Kabuto steeled himself for the explosion he knew would come._

_"It is only a matter of time before her present condition worsens, should she continue to remain h-"_

_Without warning, the wooden table splintered under the force of Orochimaru's grip. Kabuto's glasses cracked as a scalpel placed on the table struck him across the cheek, opening a fresh wound as Orochimaru's hand swept across the table in fury, sending the contents flying. Beakers and test tubes crashed to the floor as they broke and their contents spilled, littering glass splinters on the floor and solutions. Yet, some papers from the report remained on the surface of the table, as if in mocking of Orochimaru's inability to create a change in the situation._

_"**Leave." **_

_It was all Kabuto could do, bowing politely before retreating form the room._

**~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~**

Orochimaru's bared his fangs at the mere memory of it, agitation ever so evident on his feature.

He had so much to lose, all because of one woman.

She was not suppose to mean anything. Was not ever supposed to mean so much. Since when did he become like this? So human...

So _weak_.

* * *

First off, yeah, that chakra rejection bit was just something I made up, it's not actually true for the manga. But I don't think it defy logic very much, so I hope it was pretty easy to swallow.

This is obviously an Orochimaru-centric and pretty angst-filled chapter, a little different from my usual Anko-centric style perhaps?

But I feel that his views are important for upcoming developments. (yes, it may come as a surprise to most but -hold your breaths people- I actually DO have the outline of the entire story, so it' really all about putting it in words. So worry not, this fic will be finished! :D )

I like to think that our dear snake lord can feel, just that he seldom show it. Hope that he was in-character, though I know that I've skated on thin ice in most parts -if not all- of this chapter.

Anyway, is this style more preferred? Or should I revert back to wholly centralizing around Anko?

Comments to improve and reviews are love~! :)


	17. Even if you knew

**A/N:** Nope. Not dead. Yet. But as you can see, yes, I changed the pen name. Apologies for the long hiatus, took quite a long time for me to get my momentum back. For those who are still following this story, stay with me a little while longer. This story is going to end soon.

Thanks to those who reviewed!**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters**

* * *

Anko squinted into the darkness of the training ground, and the darkness stared back right at her. But she wasn't afraid of it, rather she was more concerned of what is _in_ it. The place was silent, and even though she had made sure to control her breathing, she wasn't sure if her target couldn't hear the loud reverberating of her heart throwing itself against her ribcage. Sweat dotted her forehead, but she made no move to wipe them away, taking care to stay stock still.

But her eyes were alive, darting about, observing the shadows. Watching. Waiting. A slight movement, and Anko lunged towards it. Her hands flitted through the hand signals, and snakes shot out from under her sleeves, cutting through the air and striking the shadow that moved.

The shadow dissipated, and Anko heard something cutting the wind behind her even before she saw it, allowing her to throw herself aside before a long blade sliced the air where she was a second ago, nicking her on her right arm, sending a hot ribbon of pain from the wound. Her shoulder grazed against the cold hard concrete of the floor, and her teeth clenched against the pain.

Just fifteen minutes into their fight, and Anko felt worse for wear. Orochimaru was coming at her with a viciousness she wasn't sure isn't real. Gone was the playful smirk she had started to get used to, the snide remarks that he would throw out to rile her up. He was in a strange mood now, and Anko wondered, not for the first time, if she would get out of this alive.

But Anko did not have the time to dwell on it as Orochimaru darted towards her, Kusanagi already fully retreated into his mouth, irises a glint of dangerous gold. His hands flashed through the seals, and Anko's eyes darted to the part of the ground she was on.

The concrete was bubbling now, and even though she could not see it, she knew that it was turning into a shade of murky brown. Swearing aloud, Anko leapt up and extracted herself from the sticky mess just in time as a barrage of kunai rained on the spot she was at scant moments before.

Orochimaru was prepared, having predicted her move, and he shoved her against the wall, caging her in.

"Shit, get off me!" Anko yelled as she struggled against Orochimaru, bucking her hips to throw him off, fighting against his hand holding her wrists together. She tried to knee him, but he pushed her leg aside, forcing his shin against her thighs.

Anko yanked her hands once more, but the cold kiss of steel against her sweaty throat made her still. Her breath stopped, and her blood ran cold, like ice water surging through her veins. She knew how he could make it stain red with just a twitch of his fingers.

"Tell me, give me a good reason why I shouldn't go through with this." His voice was harsh, sharper than the edge of the blade he held against her throat, echoing in the training arena where it is just him and her. Then Anko made the mistake of looking into his eyes. And Anko could not look away, could not bring herself to. Not when what she saw made her heart skip a beat.

Somehow, she just knew. Protecting her from Kadaj, giving her -an enemy- better treatment than majority of his soldiers, holding her close... And the final piece of the puzzle -not being able to kill her now- clicked in place, as she stared into his eyes.

It was a sea of gold fury, the heart of the strongest blaze, a burning abyss of madness and depravity in it's purest form, and the black in his irises, the burnt ashes of sanity long gone.

Anko haven't been the same since coming here. All her emotions and her thoughts were out of control. But she wasn't the only one, was she? He couldn't help it either. _She isn't alone._

Good lord, she is still in love with this man. This insane, twisted, fucked up, god-forsaken man, she still found him captivatingly beautiful even now. God help her.

And so they both stood there, looking into each others eyes, a warped version of a fairytale never meant to be.

After a while, Orochimaru broke the silence first, his words so soft, Anko thought that she may have made up the noise in her head.

"Dammit..." He released her hands, and Anko's arms fell back to her sides.

"Orochimaru," Anko said hesitantly, as she reached out to him. "Are-"

"Dammit!" He hissed through gritted teeth, swinging the kunai and embedding the blade into the wall with a thud, inches away from Anko. The momentum caused his hand to slide further down the blade, and blood dripped from the fresh cut, but his grip only tightened around the blade.

Anko darted a worried look towards his wound and back at the man. "Hey, Orochimaru," She tried again.

"Just go." His voice came out hollow, head bent and turned away, his hair shielding his face.

Anko simply could not take it anymore, and she gave him an angry shove, her anger getting the better of her. "I hate the way you avoid this, Orochimaru! You are keeping me here for a damn reason. You know what it is. Why the fuck can't we just sit down and talk about this- Whatever _this_ is!"

"I said leave!"

A cold fist gripped Anko's heart, as she stared at him, the haze of anger gone as fast as it came. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "So this is what you choose?"

This time, Orochimaru looked at her, a painful smile twisted on his face, an emotion -barely discernible, one Anko couldn't quite place- in his eyes. "This, is how it _should_ be, Anko."

******~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~**

Anko sank into the bath tub, indulging for once. She had left the training arena, after that. After the tedious ups and downs of emotional hurdles and surprises, she felt strangely numb to it all now. As if she was watching the disastrous life of another person, she felt so detached.

Anko hissed as the warm water touched her wounds and sore muscles. It was painful. But, pain is good, she thought as the wounds throbbed. _This_ is good.

Kept her mind away from how much it _fucking_ hurts.

He didn't deny what she said, but his parting words weren't that optimistic either.

Hell, in this situation, she did not know if she should laugh or cry. Anko felt the coming of a bout of hysteric laughter, and she let herself slip under the water for a while. To keep her sanity, she told herself.

_Maybe this is the wake up call that she nee-_

And suddenly, the cursed mark flared, molten pain surging from her shoulder, like someone was shoving a red hot poker under her skin. Anko sat up. Or tried to. Her heart quickened, as her body refused to respond. She tried to push, but her arms refused to move. Tried to yell, but her mouth refused to open. Tried to kick but-

It wasn't rocket science, the conclusion that she came to.

Shit. She was going to drown in the bathtub.

* * *

Comments to improve and reviews are love~! :)


	18. Catch me as I fall

**A/N:** I feel as if I have woken from a long slumber. Why is my inclination to write always coming around during my exam period. Urgh. Once again, sorry for the long wait, and if any of you are still around, take heart, because... One more chapter of go. YesyesYES~!

On another note, if the plot so far in makes you feel like I'm rushing it, maybe I am. But this was how I planned the story to end quite some time (months, actually) ago.

Thanks to those who reviewed, subscribed and favorites! :) ( And those who waited ofcourse. (^_^;;) )  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its character.**

* * *

That utterly dumb thought snapped Anko out of her stupor, and she slammed her mental walls against the pain stemming from the cursed mark, shoving the feeling of pieces of broken glass beneath her skin burying themselves to her bones, to the back of her mind. Her instincts kicked in and survival became top priority.

She didn't survive the curse mark when she was young just to drown in a bath tub now.

With renewed vigor, she struggled within her own body, attempting to move her limbs and cataloging them. Her legs were numb, and trying to move them proved futile. Now that she was in a clearer state of mind, she could feel the numbness spreading throughout her entire body. Anko gritted her teeth. She'd wasted precious time panicking, and now the numbness was going to consume her. Her left leg and hand were dead weights as they were now. Her right side…

And then, her right hand twitched in response when she tried it. That was all Anko needed. With tremendous effort, she reached out.

_Please, please, please…_

Her trembling hand broke the surface of the water to grip the side of the bath tub-

_Yes!_

-but as her fingers curled around the edge and prepared to haul herself up, they slipped, and her hand fell back into the water with a resounding splash that echoed through the bathroom.

The loss of her last chance at life was a kick in the gut, her eyes wide open in shock as her heart pumped out a frantic beat. Her body could no longer move. What now?

A coolly honest part of her answered with a single word.

Fear.

She was scared. Scared of what she was leaving behind. She wasn't ready to die, not yet, not so soon. She'd wanted to watch Kurenai and Asuma's child grow up. She'd wanted to be there if the cocky idiot that is Naruto ever ascends to the position of Hokage.

She'd wanted so much, _so much_, to try again with Orochimaru.

But all these were of no consequence now.

Had they been even just moments before, she vaguely wondered through all the pain, the words that Orochimaru had hurled at her still fresh on her mind.

Even as she held on a flame burned slowly in her lungs as her body screamed for air, phantom fire eating her inch by inch, the pain amplified several folds as the cursed seal continued its torturous rhythm of setting waves upon waves of excruciating pain on her. And when the last of her breath escaped her lips, the bubbles rose up to the surface that was so near, yet oh-so-far.

Her vision steeped in black at the edges, shadows rapidly creeping throughout her sight, her mind sluggishly slow and shutting down from the dual onslaught of deprived oxygen and overwhelming pain from the cursed seal.

For once since her childhood, she wanted somebody to save her. A pair of golden eyes surfaced in her hazy mind, the intensity of the gaze strangely comforting. She reached out. Or tried to. Because even in her mind, her body was unresponsive, and she could only watch as he disintegrated into bubbles, scattered by a wind she couldn't feel.

As her vision blurred, Anko felt something hold her and bring her to the surface, before everything turned to total darkness.

**~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~**

Orochimaru struck the training dummies, the sharp blade of his legendary sword slicing through them cleanly in a swift blow. And when there was no more left, he turned his wrath to the ground. It wasn't so much of training than hacking viciously at the earthen floor of the training ground as Kusanagi left its mark, if the crescent cavities that littered the expanse of the grounds and even the walls around it was anything to speak of.

It was pointless, but it was a release for him. This feeling, utterly weak and human, but still he held on pathetically, even brimmed with hope for a moment, when he heard Anko's words. They were etched in his mind, along with everything else, the pace of her breathing, the disbelief and shock, she slight tremble of her lips... "So_ this is what you choose?"_

To say that he'd made his choice was such an irony when there wasn't any choice at all. Reality was a harsh mistress. She'd always been.

Sound ninjas and messengers who had something to bring to his attention stopped in their tracks at the edge of the arena, before hightailing out of the place. A smart decision indeed.

But one foolish soul dared to step forward, and before he could even open his mouth, his head was already rolling on the floor, blood a crescent arc in the air. Let this be a statement, Orochimaru thought, eyes blazing a dark fire of liquid gold, to the rest should they not know how to read his mood.

It was halfway through his violent endless stream of attacks that he sensed it. The flare of his own chakra. It was not unusual, not with the experiments that he conducted. But this time, he realized, with a cold sinking feeling, it was not from the lab.

Orochimaru took off in an instant, that distinctive chakra beckoning him mockingly. His own but not his to control.

He did not know what to expect when he slammed the bathroom door open, after seeing that the room was empty, but it was definitely not this.

Fear was not a familiar emotion to Orochimaru. Not when he was one of the most renowned ninja far and wide, with only a handful who posed as a challenge to him. Yet it was the primary emotion he felt when he saw Anko's body under the water. Cold, tendrils of fear wound themselves around his heart constricting till he audibly gasped for air. This couldn't be happing. His grip on the doorknob tightened till his knuckles turn white, but still he held on. He wanted to move, but his feet were frozen in place, even as his mind slapped him with the last words he left her with, _"I said leave!", "This is how it should be."_

Perhaps it was really he who was under the water, he thought, as his breathing turn erratic. Twin tracks of warmth slowly made their way down his cheeks, and his hand touched his face, coming away damp. His mind took a moment to process it.

He, Orochimaru, was crying?

Then, from out the corner of his eyes, he saw it. Bubbles of air on the water surface. It wasn't much, but that was all the mental shove he needed.

Rushing to the bath tub, he lifted Anko's unmoving body out of the water with trembling hands. Her head lolled lifelessly to the side, and he felt something within him just _die_. Found himself whispering her name repeatedly, as if that would bring back the girl with that fiery character he knew so well on every level.

Orochimaru laid her down on the bed gently, before checking her vitals. He let out a breath he did not know he was holding. She was still breathing.

She was still _alive_.

He made quick work of drying her and dressing her in a robe. And it took a little more time, before his hands finally stopped trembling, his breath come out evenly.

Orochimaru glanced at the woman on the bed beside him, the one who had captured his attention and held it even after all this time.

She had been light to carry, too light. It hadn't occurred to him then, but now, the implications were clear. She had lost quite some weight, ever since she came to him.

And his lips twisted into a self-depreciating smile. The pressure of living with the enemy and having to look behind her back all the time has probably taken a toll on her. And what with the emotional turmoil and the effects of the accursed mark she has gone through recently…

Orochimaru's lips thinned. If he was to make a decision, it will have to be soon. No, he corrected himself grimmly, it will have to be now.

**~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~**

Itachi had been watching from the shadows as Orochimaru hacked away relentlessly, his frustrations manifesting into powerful bursts of chakra energy which was hurled at anything and everything around him even as he utterly destroyed the arena with his blade.

A satisfied glint appeared in the pair of obsidian eyes which could turn into mesmerizing pools of red and swirling black at will. All that was needed was a little more convincing, a small push of encouragement, and everything would return to as it should be.

* * *

Comments for improvement and reviews are love~!


End file.
